The Team
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: The crossover people were (maybe) waiting for. When the world is in danger, one man needs to assemble a group of people from other worlds to save the multiverse. I owe absolutely nothing expect for my OC's Franchises include Hotel Transylvania, Despicable Me, Sing, Coco, Kung Fu Panda, and The Grinch 2018. This is made for the purpose of entertainment.
1. The First Part And Theres Vampires

James Michael.

An average super powered person. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, basic white skin. Wearing a white shirt and black shorts. In the middle of trying to get some sleep.

He didn't know why he wasn't getting sleep. It was quiet outside, because he and his mother were the only ones on this planet and in the house. No rain was blasting against his door. No wind was blowing the trees.

And yet, he can't get sleep.

He looks at the time. It's around midnight.

"Eh, screw it." he said as he began to go out of bed, and went into the kitchen.

He left his room. He walked down the hallway and went down the stairs. His house was a massive mansion. It looked like it was from the future. The living room had a huge square hallway ahead of the door in which you can see the pool to it.

He went into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. He grabbed out the milk.

*BANG*

He stopped grabbing out a glass cup. He walked backwards outside the kitchen. He saw nothing out of the ordinary.

He suspected the worse.

The vault.

He made a dagger appear in his hand. He ran towards the vault. He unlocked the door and he looked through the massive hallway of the vault.

He saw a man in there. A man he's recognize long ago. A tall, silm man, with blonde silck hair, wearing a silver mech suit that looked like a massive robot suit.

"Tiberus Langford. Long time no see." James said

"James. How've you been?" Tiberius asked his old friend.

"I've been well myself."

"How's your mother?"

"Shes holding up fine. Now, would you mind to tell me why the hell you're in my vault."

"Oh, I just came here to steal your most powerful object: the ruby of endlessness."

"Oh that's cool. But ah, i'm gonna have to stop you." James flew all the way to him and sliced at him. But tiberius blocked it with his suit.

James made a katana appear in his hands and began to clash it against tiberius's suit. Tiberius kicked him in the gut and James flew backwards.

James grabbed a white lightsaber off a standee and ignited it. He spun around with both of them and tiberius grabbed him in the neck and threw him against the wall.

He pulled out a pistol and shot him in the side. James yelped in pain. But, it didn't hurt. Rather... Sting.

Tiberius ran towards the ruby and picked it up. He teleported away.

James got back up, he got away. He had no idea where he was or how he was going to stop him.

Unless, he finally gets the idea he's been kicking around with for a few months

"No, come on james, it ain't gonna be easy. If you do this, it will be hard to get EVERYONE involved. Okay, how about i say it to myself out loud so i don't sound like an idiot talking about it; i want to build a team of heroes to save the world. That does sound ridiculous. Well then again, the fate of the world depends on it so... Okay, lets start off with the basics." James said to himself. It was a thing he did alot. Whenever he was in a crisis, he would talk to himself to calm him down, when he was working on something, he would talk to himself to make sure everything is in the right place. You get the point.

His first move was to give a call to someone he met a while back. He took out a walkie talkie and contacted Miguel.

He waited for about 15 seconds when miguel came over the line "Hello?" he said

"Miguel, it's James. I'm gonna need you to come over. We have a problem."

"Uh, okay, i'll be on my way."

About a minute later, he teleported into the room. Startling james.

"Miguel, what did i tell you about stealing my orbs of travel."

"You gave them to me." Miguel said

"I did?"

"Yes. You did."

"Oh well anyway. So an old friend of mine has stolen something of mine. The ruby of endlessness."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, miguel. Anyway, so I already a plan to stop him."

"What is it?"

"My plan is we gather the infinity stones, and we can use them to stop tiberius and whatever he's planning."

"I'm interested."

"First of all, do you still have the soul stone?" James asked to Miguel

"Yes."

"Okay, keep it so I don't forget that we already have it."

"Alright."

"Now, I just need to find the other five stones, possibly get them to help us, and we'll all be here, talk to them on how we stop him, and we'll all be A okay."

"That sounds complicated."

"I know, but it's the only thing we can do." James said as we went upstairs to get changed.

He came back down with a black shirt, brown leather jacket, and sweatpants as he came down. He was carrying a device in his hand "Okay, this is will help me locate the stones. It shows their exact location."

"Okay."

"Now, wait here, i'm gonna said bye to my mom."

"Okay."

James walked upstairs to his mother's room. She was obviously woken up from all the noise upstairs. "James, what's going on down there, a party?" his mother, Beth said

"No mom, it's a lot more worse than that. In a nutshell, tiberius has the ruby and I'm finally doing the mission you've wanted me to do."

"Its about time."

James chuckled at that "Well, i just want you to know that i'm doing it, Miguel will be watching you while i'm gone. I'll be back as fast as possible." James grabbed her hand and kissed his mother's forehead "Love you." James said.

"Love you too."

James walked out the door "Don't die while i'm out." He said.

"Same goes to you."

James smiled and he closed the door.

James said bye to miguel and he walked out the door.

His adventure began.

He looked at the monitor. He was going after the mind stone first. The yellow one.

"Alright let's see where you are" james tapped a few buttons. "Located in sector 9-21-12. Alright can't be that hard to collect."

He grabbed out a green orb and crushed it as he whisked away.

He teleported to the location he was looking for.

He was on a bridge with water all around it.

"Huh. Looks cartoony" james said "ah whatever. Anyway, so it's located in" he pulled out the monitor. The icon of the stone was pointing at him. He turned around to see a massive building ahead. He looked at the monitor. And that's the right location.

"Okay that's odd. One of the strongest things known to man and it's located in a hotel. I don't know what to believe anymoe. Ah whatever, if it's here its apparently here."

James began to walk towards the hotel. It looked really old times. The building was made of stone. The fountain next to the gate was green. All the lights were on, which he found even weirder since it's 12:36 in the morning. How could everyone be awake at this time.

He found out when he went in.

As soon as he walked in, he knew how crazy this world was. In there was monsters. All of them. Zombies, flubbers, wolves, mummies, all of them.

"Okay, a challenge." James said.

James walked through the lobby of this monster hotel. It felt so werid. Seeing all these classic monsters as he is just walking pass everyone. No ones even reacting to him being there. A human. Just walking about.

He got to the front desk. No one was there.

He saw a bell on the desk. He pulled his hand outta his pocket and tapped it three times.

He waited 5 seconds before a cloud of dust was blown into his face. He coughed a couple of times and he saw a tall, silm, figure with his hair slicked back.

Once the dust settles, he saw the one and only Dracula standing in between the desk.

His eyes grew wide in fear. He put his hand in his pocket and made a gun appear in case he attacked.

Then, this happened.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. How can I help you?"

Then came an extremely awkward moment of silence. This is what the all mighty, bloodthirsty Dracula first words to him. How can I help you. 'What kind of dimension is this' he thought.

"Uh, yeah, um, i would like to stay in a room."

"Okay. That's good to know. I'll get you a key. Quick question: what's your name."

"James Michael."

"Okay James, you already know who i am? The one and only Dracula. I'll get your key."

"Thanks."

Dracula looks at James closer. "You seemed distress. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Was that suppose to be a joke?"

"Yes." Dracula said before he gave James his key. "8th floor."

"Thank you." James made it to the 8th floor. He had walked into his room. It looked pretty basic. Bed and tv and all.

He placed his bag on the bed and pulled out the monitor again. He activated the 3D mode on the monitor and a model of the hotel came up. A yellow beacon was shown at the tiptop floor of the hotel.

"Okay, easy enough. Just grab the stone, and skedaddle out of here." James said following the trail of the device.

When he got there, he followed the beacon to where the stone was. It was right behind a door. It was locked, unfortunately. Maybe fortunately because the mind is a powerful thing.

"Excuse me sir, but you're not allowed to go in there."

James turned to see a lady. She looked not a day older than 26. Maybe 27.

"Oh sorry, i was looking for something and it led to here." James said

"What was it?"

"Thats not important."

"Don't bother. My father would kill you if he saw you walk into there."

"Your father? Wait are you-"

"Yep. Mavis Dracula." she hold her hand out for a handshake. Which he returned. Mavis noticed the monitor he had. "Whats that?"

James realized what she meant and quickly hid the monitor "Oh thats nothing." He chuckled.

"It looks like something. Give me it."

"No."

"Give Me It." she said in a mother voice

"Okay, look, you're not my mother. So, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'll make you give it to me." she said as she froze james in place and she grabbed the monitor straight outta his hands. She saw the yellow beacon and it led through the door.

"You're not doing what i think you're doing." Mavis said

"I am."

James broke free of the magic she encased him in. And got into a fighting stance. "I don't wanna fight." James said.

"Neither do I, But if i must." Mavis said.

"If you let me explain, it will ease the air."

"I'm not taking chances."

She lunged towards james and james picked her up and threw her against a wall. He fired out these cuffs on her hands and they closed. They were magnetized to the wall. Mavis tried to get out but to no avail.

"Now, i'll be using misdirection to open the door." James said as he grabbed out a paper cilp and used it to unlock the door.

The door opened and it was revealed to held more than he thought was going to be.

There was a bunch of things in here. Frankenstein's machine that created the monster, some golden amulet from egypt, a backpack, a rapier, just a whole lot of monster items.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" mavis yelled

"Sorry Mavy, i don't want the world to end so i'll be taking your space rock."

James found the mind stone through a piece a glass and easily broke it with one hand.

He putted a glove on and grabbed the stone with his hand. He grabbed out this tube that he had and dropped the stone into it and it closed.

"1 down, 4 to go." Then, when he turned. He saw dracula standing point blank in his face. "Hi." James said.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but put the stone back before i drink every last ounce of your blood until you look like a deflated whoopie cushion." Dracula said in a demonize voice.

"Sorry, but in this world, you can't do that because it will set monsters back hundreds of years and turn your dimension into utter hell."

"What?"

"Okay, let's talk. Over coffee."

A few minutes later, Drac, Mavis, Mavis's husband, Johnny, Dracula's dad, Vlad, and Dracula's New Wife, Erica.

"So, are you from the future," Johnny asked "if so, are we on 19 jaws movies."

"No, I'm from your time." James said.

"If that's the case, then why do you have future looking technology?" Mavis asked.

"Thats a personal matter. Anyway, my name is James, and, to put it shortly, the multiverse is in danger."

"WHAT!" everyone said

"Yeah, this douche named tiberius stole this ruby I had that can do literally anything. And i need all the infinity stones to stop him."

"Infinity what now?" Erica said

"Basically, they are 6 glowing rocks of infinite power. Each one has it's own gimmick. Theres soul, which I already have, power, space, time, reality, and yours, mind."

"Well what's your plan?" Mavis wondered.

"Well my friend, theres this prophecy-"

"Oh god." Johnny said

"What?" James said.

"Its just, whenever there is a prophecy, something bad happens."

"Relax man. I haven't even say the prophecy yet."

"Continue then."

"So, the prophecy states, 'out of the eight that will go to the forest of infinite, one of them will be the key, to their success'."

"What does that even mean?" Vlad said.

"I don't know. But the point is, I need the stone, and I need your help."

"What, no." Dracula said

"Why not?"

"Because it could be dangerous, and any of us could die."

"Litterally most of you are monsters so I have no idea how the f-" James said before the hotel began to shake wildly. James grabbed his drink which was about to fall off the table "What's going on?" he asked.

"Its happening again," Mqvis said before turning into a bat and flying upstairs. Drac and Vlad flew along behind her. Johnny and Erica ran up the stairs. James followed Johnny and Erica.

"What is happening again?" James said

"In a nutshell, Mavis's son is having these nightmares and then he becomes the most powerful vampire in our world." Erica said.

"Wait what?!" James said.

When they got to the floor of mavis's room. Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad are trying to get the door open. The doorknob had this green aura around it.

"Your kids a vampire?" James said

"Half." Mavis said

"Whats the other half!"

"Human."

"Who's the fath-"

"Its me." Johnny said

James looked at Johnny then at Mavis "I not even going to try to imagine that."

"I did that when mavis said she was pregnant." Dracula said.

"Really dad?" mavis said in embarrassment.

"Look, I'll get you in." James said before running out the window of the hotel and begin to fly towards mavis's window.

He was able to get in and almost all the household items were flying.

"Okay lets see what we need to do here." James said looking around at the items in the house.

James pulled out really soft rugs and placed them all over the house making sure nothing fell and broke. He did that for a minute before seeing if theres anything else there. He noticed something that frighten him to the bone.

"MAVIS!"

"YEAH!"

"Would you mine if you saw two baby girls with an extremely soft mattress that's so soft that no type of injury is impossible?"

"What?!" Mavis yelled.

James pulled out a mattress that fitted these two baby girls beds and placed it down gently.

James ran for the door he thinks the source is coming from. He couldn't open the door.

He grabbed something out of his pocket and shrank himself to get in via the crack under the door.

He grew back to normal size and saw the kid they were mentioning. The green aura was zooming around him.

He grabbed out two (plugging in not needed) Hairdryers and he had them on the highest setting and blew them at the aura. That wasn't working. He putted them back. He grabbed a cup of water and threw it at him. Didn't work "Ok, that's kinda a D move me."

"Welp. Time for plan Z." James grabbed the kid outta the aura and placed his hand on his forehead.

He opened his eyes and now he was in his dream: he was in a hospital. There was Dracula, Vlad, Mavis with the two baby girls, Johnny, Erica, and a few other monsters and a robot.

He looked in the window to see Dennis. The next moment, he blew the green energy around him and flew to punch to robot guy.

James flew in front of him and point blank for the robot's face. "WAKE UP KID!" He yelled.

Then, the dream ended right there. James went back into the hotel room and he heard the kid to wake up. He was visibly shaking and sweating. Dennis looked at James and flew into a bat and went to his bed and planted his face on a pillow.

Drac and the others expect Mavis, who was most likely checking on the twin, busted into the room.

"DENNIS, you okay?" Johnny said.

"Who's the stranger?" Dennis said while crying.

"His names James. He's not going to hurt you. He helped you." Johnny said

Dennis turned to James and all of a sudden and said "You." Dennis said.

James looked confused at Dennis and then said "Me."

Mavis walked into the room with the baby girls.

"You were the person in my dream." Dennis said

"You did what!" Mavis said.

"Well, I basically entered his dream like a nice Freddy kruger. But on the plus side, I was able to get him to wake up." James said.

"Was that the first thing you did?" Vlad said.

"Oh no. My first attempt involved hairdryers."

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Okay, you know what; could you give me a second to talk to him" James said

The family looked at each other and nodded their heads

"Sure." Vlad said.

"Thank you." James said before they all left the room.

James took a seat on his bed, cris cross apple sauce. And scratch the back of his head. "So, hows your day been...or night."

"How do you do that?" Dennis said confused and mad.

"Well, its this magic power that me and and brother found called Kala."

"Kayla."

"No kala K-A-L-A."

"Okay."

"Anyway, so. Do you mind telling the story of how you got the mind stone."

"The what."

"This." James pulled out the infinity stone in front of dennis's face. Dennis looked surprise. "How did you get that?"

"Because of the Kala stuff I used. Just explain the story."

Dennis sat criss cross as well and began to explain everything

"Well, when my mother was pregant with my baby sisters, Evie and Martha, Erica's great grandfather, Van Helsing had that mind stone and used it for some reason. My guess was to kill my Papa Drac. It gave me and my friend Winnie these odd headaches. The hotel would have earthquakes if something went wrong. And he used this giant robot to attempt to murder my mother and sisters. But then, I went all powerful like superman and scared him to the bone."

"Seems to be the thing you're best at."

Dennis chuckled "So, after the incident. Papa drac hid the stone in the museum."

"Museum?"

"It's a work in progress. My dad made a cover story about how van helsing found it in a cave and could murder any monster. And also, the Van I'm talking about was apparently not van Helsing. He was something else."

"Anyway, what about the nightmares?"

"Its basically the same thing that happened. Expect i actually do kill him."

"Well, Dennis. You just need to know this. Its all a dream: none of that will ever happen. And your family will love you. Nothing will change that. I mean look at me, i've done plenty of dumb stuff, and my family still loves me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And also, I think I have a solution for the nightmares."

James made an object appear out of thin air.

"Whats that?" Dennis asked.

"Its called a dreamcatcher. It catches the bad dreams and only the good dreams can get into your heads."

He placed the dreamcatcher on the edge of his bed.

"So, everyones waiting out there, we can head out now to discuss my plan."

"Sure."

James and Dennis walked through the door and everyone was waiting.

"Okay, so: i suppose we're all cool at least 51/49. So I can discuss my plan."

James pulled out a black stick.

"Whats that?"

"Its a stick. It helps me choose people to come on an adventure because my brain would explode trying to pick them myself." James pushed a button and the stick flew up in the air. Then it flew towards dennis.

James looked at everyone. And their faces were between surprised, glad, and kinda confused. Mavis however, was tapping her foot endlessly. Johnny grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"So wait, am I going on an adventure?" Dennis said

"Yes, yes you are." James said.

"Like a superhero!" Dennis said ecstatically.

"Yes. And it is Not my doing. Anyway, me and Dennis will go get the rest of the stone and we'll come back and discuss the plan after that." James said before throwing a metal object against the wall and a blue portal came out of it.

"That portal leads to my house. Go through it."

"Why do you want us to do that?" Erica said

"Because I don't have to do it later." James said

"Wait," Dennis said before hugging his mother and father "Bye mommy. Bye daddy."

Mavis hugged Dennis along with Johnny. Mavis shot a blood red glare at him. James put his hands up. He then proceeded to use sign language and he meant "We'll discuss this when I get back."

Mavis just nodded at him.

After Dennis hugged Drac, Erica, and Vlad. They walked through the portal.

James and dennis walked outta the hotel. They made it to the bridge.

"Okay, we have one infinity stone. And we need to get the rest."

"You know, I've watch a few shows about traveling through worlds. What does it feel like to get teleported there?"

"Well, from my experience. It feels like taking a hot shower."

"Okay, so whats our next spot?"

"Well its this dimension 12-21-16. It has a stone called the power stone. You ready?"

"Yeah." James gives dennis a green orb. They both crushed the orbs and floated away.

So thats the first chapter. This story will just be full of my crazy imagination. I really hope you people like this story.

Review this chapter for me. Please.

Have a great day.


	2. Singing Animals and Traveling Faces

**This is a warning. If you Haven't read my other story Sing: Family. I recommend you do. Because it's easily needed for this chapter to make a grain of sense. Also, some of this was meant to be an eighth chapter for sing family. You can tell by the quality of it. And the fact that the way the dialogue is writen is different because i'm lazy. Enjoy the chapter for what it is**

_The little gorilla is playing outside the grassy backyard. Running around all over the place. Meanwhile, he see his two parents talking while the father is grilling some barbecues._

_He gets the barbecue ready and sets it onto the table._

_Then, his mother rushes over to him and picks him up and covers him from something. At first, he thought it was a mini joke. But the big blow away proved him wrong_

Johnny woke up startled from his bed. Oh thank god, it was just a dream he thought.

He looks at his clock, it was 6:47 in the morning. He shrugged and got up and got changed.

When he got down, he saw Alex trying to locate buster. When he woke up in Meena's house, he was told everything from buster being kidnapped to his dad dying. His dad sacrificed himself for him and his friends he barely knew. He never did say I love you to him ever. But he said it when he was about to die.

Alex noticed Johnny at his side.

Alex: morning

Johnny: morning

Alex: I'm sorry for your loss

Johnny: thanks

Alex sighed and putted down a cup of coffee he was drinking

Alex: you know, back in my world. I live with my brother and mother.

Johnny: what are they like

Alex: oh, they're some of the nicest people you would ever meet. My brother is a guy that always make the best of the bad situation. He's more of a in door person, but stills does great things. And there's my mother, who is an amazing woman.

Johnny: well, I wish your family good luck

Alex: thank you

Alex goes back to finding buster. Johnny thinks about the dream, he finally decides to do something about the secrets within his friends. He grabs a piece of paper from his draw and splits it in half and writes something down. Alex is confused on what he's doing. But it must be important to him so he doesn't mind

Johnny runs to grab his skateboard.

Alex: okay where are you going

Johnny: it's okay, I'll be back before 10:00

He leaves. And Alex keeps looking for buster

In these streets, in an alleyway. James and Dennis both appear in it. They immediately notice the environment their in. And how cold it is.

"Wow. Its a lot colder than I thought it was going to be" dennis said

"Its okay, i got that" james said before magically having a hat, scarf, gloves, and warm jacket appear on both of them.

"Thanks" dennis said

"Anytime" james said before walking outta the alleyway to see a few animals walking through the street.

"Hmm. An odd place to be sure" james said

"What is it" dennis said

"I think we entered the humanoid version of the animal kingdom" james said

"I don't get it" dennis said

"The animals have our human elements. Theyre walking on two feet. They have clothes on, which actually is a good thing now that i think about." James said

"Well, i have stuff animals that look like that" dennis said

"But dennis, they are stuff animals. So it makes sense. Not actually moving things"

"So you say"

"Whatever. We need to get a move on"

James and dennis begin to walk through the sidewalk. James pulled out the monitor and a purple beacon appeared on the screen. They began to walk to it.

Meanwhile, meena just got outta bed from a sleepless sleep. To be fair, when you find out you're from an ailen planet and got kidnapped and have no idea where your boss is. You kinda start to head into la la land.

She then got a phone call from Quinton. She picked it up. "Hello"

"Hey meena. Its Quinton. Wanna go for a coffee?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be there by 10:00"

"It is 10"

"Oh. Then, i'll go right now"

Meena got dressed and booked it to the coffee shop.

James and dennis are looking the stone. They look at the location it is said to be. They look up to be a theater. Dennis raised an eyebrow "wait, its in a theater." Dennis said

"Well the last stone was in your monster hotel. So anythings possible" James said

James knocked on the door. He waited for a solid mintue. Then, a pig opened the door. She was wearing a pink buttoned shirt, jeans, and a badge. She looked almost surprised to see the two of them.

"Hi, can i help you" the pig said

"Hi. Can i come in." James said

"Why"

"No specific reason. Just came to talk." James said

"Sure." The pig said as she opened the door.

"What are you doing" dennis said

"Its part of the plan. Take the monitor, find the stone, while i talk to her." James said as he walked in. Dennis turned into a bat and flew up onto the ceiling.

James walked into the theater. It looked beautiful. There were a few animals working on the theater.

Rosita took a seat in one of the many chairs. James took a seat in the one next to them.

"So, my name is rosita, and i run the moon theater" rosita said

"Well hi, rosita i'm james. James michael"

"Nice to meet you james. So, you wanna explain that"

"What, is a part of my hair sticking out"

"No no no. Its just the... You know. Appearance of yours"

"Oh. Well, i'm a traveler from another world. Wanted to explore what's in our new world so i came here"

"God, this sounds like one of the comics my kids read"

"You have kids"

"Yeah, 25."

While james was talking, dennis landed on a wooden platform and turned back to a human looking vampire. He grabbed the remote and turned into a bat and flew to the room it was said to be.

"So, why is this place called the moon theater"

"Well, the original owner was my boss. Buster Moon."

"Like Bust A Move"

"Yeah"

"That name sounds like a pun"

James then winks at the reader.

"Who are you winking at"

"Not important. Anyway, what happened to buster"

"Oh, you know. Got kidnapped by a kingpin who has a weapon of destruction."

"Really"

"Yeah. That was a week ago. And since then, i have taken over the theater"

"Well, i wish you good luck"

"Thanks"

Dennis snuck into an office room. He looked at the monitor. It said it was in one of the drawers

"You know, your eyes remind me of someone else's" Rosita said

"Who's"

"His name was alex"

James looked confused then looked closely with Rosita

"Was his last name michael"

"I think it was"

As soon as she said that, Dennis's voice came through an earpiece "james, it's not here"

"Meet me outside. I'm sorry i gotta go"

"Why"

James bailed before he can answer.

James ran through the theater doors and dennis was there "what do you mean it wasn't there"

"It just wasn't there. It was this LED light."

James grabbed both objects. When he moved the LED light, the beacon on the monitor was beeping in that direction

"That animal dropping eating-" james said before taking a breath "okay, i know who did this. And i think i have an idea on where it is. First, heres the plan"

James is about to go, but trips on something. James mumbled his cursing before seeing the letter on the ground and it said 'to ash'.

"First of all. I gotta give this letter to rosita"

"Who's rosita"

"The pig"

Meanwhile, Meena and Quinton were at the coffee place. Ever since the incidents between meena and her friends, she and quinton were making up for lost time for each other. After all, they havent seen each other for more than 20 years. They have a lot of catching up to do.

"So, what's it like to your planet" meena said

"Well, if you ever watched blade runner, or at least your version of it, since this incident happened, it's basically like that. But a whole lot more advanced and less criminal filled"

"Haven't seen it"

"You should give it a watch"

"How did you see it"

"Some random film i caught while watching the cable this planet has"

Meena chuckled. "So, is there anything else i need to know about the planet"

"Well, since you were born on the planet, you can do this magical thing we like to call telekinesis."

"No"

"Yes"

"Teach me"

"Alright" quinton pulled out a marble "try it"

Meena looked from the marble to quinton "alright"

Meena pushed her hands in front of the marble. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. She tried slower. It felt like if it was a movie, there would be a rising note with her trying to move the godforsaken marble

"You look ridcoulous" quinton said

"How do you look cool doing it" meena said

"Because i am naturally cool looking"

"I find that hard to believe"

"I have a wife and three kids"

"True"

"Whats that"

"What's what"

Quinton pointed to something on the table. Meena looked down to see a letter that was send to her. "When did this get here"

"I don't know"

Meena read the letter. Quinton stood there silently.

That night, Alex hears some noise going on in the back

He makes a gun appear and slowly walks out of the room.

He opens the door and points the gun at whoever they are. It's Meena and ash. In the snowy cloudy night

Meena shrieks and ash shows a terrified face. Alex sighed

Alex: sorry about that. I thought you guys were someone else.

Meena: no it's okay we should've knocked

Alex: anyway, what are you guys doing here

Ash: Johnny send us a letter to come here

Alex: why did he do that

Ash: I don't know. Meena doesn't know. And you don't know

Alex: well come in its getting cold

Meena and ash walk into the garage that at this time looks like a neon noir film.

Then, Johnny showed up.

Johnny: hi guys, just come into the workshop and sit or stand next to a wall.

They walked into a workshop with a yellow tarp surrounding some of it.

Ash sat into a chair, Alex sat on the couch. And Meena laid onto a wall

Johnny: I know your all wondering why you're here. The reason why is because, after the recent events, I feel like we should spill our secrets

Ash: really

Johnny: not like that, more like tell our lives and how we got here. Who wants to go first

Silence. Alex looked at ash, then back to Johnny.

Johnny: okay I'll go first. As you may know by now, my dad had a criminal life, wanted me to join him. I didn't of course. But before, he was a family man. We used to play catch together, I took piano classes, and he and my mom were happy together

Meena: what happened to your mother?

Johnny: well

_Johnny coughs a bit and gets up from the green grass. Smoke was everywhere around him. He looks around to find his parents._

_He gets picked up from a man in black and thrown against a fence. Next to him was his mother. He gets held up at gun point. His ears are ringing so hard. But from what he saw in movies, it looked like his dad was arguing with surge about something. A few moments later, he points the gun at him. But it sounds like his mother is begging for his life. Then, his mother gets shot. Jim yells and murders everyone single henchmen. Grabs Johnny and jumps across houses._

Meena: oh my god

Johnny: yeah, my dad and I lived in a motel until dad was able to build this place. I miss her so much.

After Johnny, the room becomes silent. No one knew what to say. But then, Meena walked over to the table and grabbed a screwdriver to fidget around with and began to talk

Meena: my father was a police officer. He was one of the greatest of his department. He saved many lives, brought many in, and changed a lot of lives, including mine. He even helped me with a few tips of music writing. But, surge made a hit on someone. we were there in the car.

_Meena and her parents were in the car, being a happy family, their were talking about the upcoming film that was coming out. When, all of a sudden, the mule in the car next to them got shot, and Meena's dad stopped the car. Causing a massive crash._

_Meena's parents and Meena herself got out of the car. Meena's dad told everyone to get any survivors out. All the people went foward_

_Unaware to Meena, the sniper was about to hit her. But she noticed her dad running to her._

_And he took the shot_

Ash: how many people survived

Meena: about 5 or something like that

She grabbed the nearest drink next to her without caring what it was and drank a large gulp from it. She spat it out because it was vodka

Meena: I suppose ash is next

Ash: you got it. I actually don't remember much but. When I was little, I was the soul survivor of something like I think a train crash, or a building collapsing, all I knew was that I barely made it out. My parents died and I became an orphan. When I was in the orphanage, in my teens, I met Lance. We became friends, and later, more than friends, anyway, Alex

Alex: oh no no no no, I don't want to

Ash: oh come on man, we're all tearing out eyes out at this point mine as well join us

Alex: I wasn't even invited to this.

Johnny: please.

Meena: yeah come on.

Alex: ... Fine. Before I was born, I say a few weeks in 1998

Ash: hold up, you're 21

Alex: yes, why are you surprised

Ash: I don't know, you just look like you're 18

Alex: my brother is 18, anyway okay, my father was involved with a crime, my mother didn't know that. When she did. She called the cops. He used my brother as a defense. If the cops came closer, he would kill him. He took the shot on his left shoulder. Our dad was arrested. But we knew he would come back. And that's when we discovered

He makes a bunch of random stuff appear.

Alex: the technology we use

Meena: what's it called

Alex: we call it, kala.

Johnny: that's a dumb name

Alex: we found it, we call it whatever. Anyway, we were able to create our own world which we haven't figured out a name for it. My family just call it the world of our favorite movie we watch all the time "the land of oz" name in development. And then, the incident happened. I decided to explore the new world, since all out planets are actually chained together

Johnny: but people say that they're right next to each other

Alex: they're kept together by chains like in that game, which I can't remember the name of which I think had a blue hedgehog. Meanwhile, my brother is staying at home watching out sick mom. And that's me

Then, his radar began to beep

Alex: finally, I got buster's location. In this building

Johnny: good

Alex: alright, Johnny you and I are going. Pack up we're going now

Johnny got his jacket and Alex pushed a button on his watch. And a white suit with orange lines and blue led eyes began to form around him. Then, a liquid formed around his face and a mask came solidify around his face, everyone looked at him

Johnny: you had that the whole time

The mask began liquid again and Alex's face was there again

Alex: once again, I can do a lot of things

The mask came on him again and he and Johnny began to go to Johnny's truck. But Meena stopped Johnny and quickly kissed him passionately.

Meena: sorry, I had to do that in case you die.

Johnny: why thank you, bye.

Alex and Johnny began to speed off

Meena and ash kinda sat there awakardly. "So, how was the vodka" ash asked

"Eh, tastes strange. And kinda burns my tongue" meena said

"So, how was the kiss" ash said smirking beyond belief. Meena blushed hard.

"Stop it"

"Oh come on, you know you liked it"

"No, well i did, but that's not the point. Can we just talk about something else"

Then, the back door launched opened "okay Alex, I know you're here."

Meena and ash looked at each other with worried eyes. Who was this guy and why was he looking for alex.

"Alex"

Ash tiptoed to the kitchen as Meena's grabbed whatever she could and hid behind the wall.

A guy in a suit similar to Alex's and a little kid with a sports jersey looking shirt came into Meena's view. But the suit was black, had yellow lines, and white eyes.

She heard them look around that part of the garage. Then, she heard him begin to walk up the stairs.

She slammed whoever it was in the face with a toolbox which is what she grabbed. And the toolbox dented and a few objects came onto the floor. The figure rolled down the stairs but got back up in which the hand turned into a cannon. The kid immediately went to the man's said

"Alright who's there? We won't hurt you if you come out and explain."

Meena slowly walked out of the wall and placed the toolbox down and put her hands up "i'm sorry about the toolbox."

The man looked at the massive figure in front of her "are you an elephant" the kid

"Yes i am. But what are you?"

"Uh, i'm James Michael i come in piece. And this is dennis"

"Hi" dennis said

"Well, i'm meena."

"Nice to meet you"

"Really, you get whacked by a toolbox by her and you treat her kindly" ash said

"Well, i did break in. So she had a point"

"In that logic, i'm ash"

"Nice to meet you ash."

"So what are you doing here"

"Well the first thing was to find this" james pulled out an orb and tossed it in the air

"What's that"

"Oh, just a powerful space rock that can kill anyone. Nothing much."

"Wait, is that what i think it is."

"Yes. It is the stone." James opened the orb and a purple stone was in it.

"How did you get it" meena said

"You might wanna take a seat so i can explain everything"

Alex and johnny were in the middle of driving to the building but were then shocked to realize that the outside was filled with poilce and firemen and ambulances.

Alex and johnny got outta the car to see what's going on. They see quinton and his family on the sidewalk.

Johnny walked up to a rabbit and fox officer. "Hey what's going on here"

The rabbit turned to johnny "oh well, someone was able to take down surge and his men"

"What" alex said

"Yeah, we don't know who. But they did it"

"That's impossible. I mean this is surge." Johnny said

"We know but someone did it" the fox said

They look to see surge acting like a wild animal trying to charge at quinton's family.

"Who's in the ambulance"

"Oh some guy named buster moon" the fox said

Johnny turned his head to see buster, bloody and bruised. Put in an ambulance

"We need to go"

"What"

"I know who did this. We need to go. We're bringing quinton's family. I'll explain on the way."

Back with meena, ash, dennis, and james, he just got done with the story

"Wow. You really did all of that.

"Yeah. I did"

Then, the front door opened to reveal johnny, evenlyn, dicky, quinton, nicky, ricky, and alex walk through the door.

Alex walked up to james and whipped his fist at him, but james dodged it.

"Hey brother" james said

"BROTHER" everyone exclaimed.

"Congrats kids, you just repeated what i just said"

Alex threw every single kung fu move you can imagine at him, but James dodged all of them. Alex grabbed his fist and threw him against a wall and used the handcuffs to stick him to the wall "so you were here all along." James said

"Oh my god, how did you even find me"

"I found you on accident."

"Um, can i speak up. Okay, alex didn't you say you liked your brother" johnny said

"Most of the time" alex said

"Well, i'm glad i could find you. Because i could use your help."

"What do you mean"

"To break it down, tiberius stole our ruby and we need to get the stones and help from these people to help us and... The chosen one"

Alex looked at him shocked "then this must be serious. I'll help. Only, if you leave me alone and do my own things"

"Deal"

James removed the handcuffs.

"So, since you all know everything. I know you can help us now." James pulled out the staff and pushed the button. The staff flew up and broke into two pieces.

"That's odd" james said

Meena is backing up into a corner. Johnny and evenlyn have the kids behind their back.

Then, the staff flew at both meena and quinton.

"Hm. Seems that you're both coming along."

"Wait what" meena said

"Yeah, when the staff files to someone they are chosen to come along on the adventure."

"Oh, really"

"Yeah"

"Haha. Cool"

After saying goodbye to everyone and them walking through the portal. Meena, dennis, james, and quinton are in an alleyway of the garage.

"Okay, so the next stone we could go after are the time, reality, and space stone. Which one should we go into"

"I say we go for the time" quinton said

"Sure why not"

They all crushed their orbs and begin to fly away.

**That is chapter two everybody.**

**Took a long while. It was going to be different but i found the docs for the cancelled chapter for sing family and decided to use it for something.**

**Review please. Bye**


	3. Werid Noses and Strange Wizards

The team teleported into a junkyard. James pulled out the monitor. He then realized the others weren't there yet.

Then, dennis appeared on the top of a volkswagen. Then, quinton appeared in a hallway of broken down cars. Then, meena appeared point blank away from james. James yelped at this and fell to the floor.

"Okay, we might need to get use to that." James said as he looked at the monitor. Dennis and quinton walked up next to them.

"So where's the stone" quinton said

"It's at this location" james said before letting the hologram show it's exact spot. But it was...Underground.

"Hm. This might be a tricky one" james said "come on"

They all followed james to the location.

A few minutes later, they were in a neighborhood where all the houses looked the same. This was kinda freaky, especially when all the people around them didn't look like the average human.

"Okay, this is getting kinda scary" meena said

"Why" james said

"Well you know, it's just that every house looks the same. Come on it's like a mirror room."

"Well meena, sometimes it can be a coincidence. One time, i ran into a city that has the same colors on their buildings"

"Really"

"Yeah, i had to draw a mark with chalk to remember where my place was. Nearly got arrested"

While they were arguing, the thing that was holding the stones dropped outta james pocket. Dennis noticed this and went to get it.

As he grabbed it from the middle of the street, this Giant car? Nearly ran him over like a pancake. He screamed. James turned around to dennis. James hopped across the sidewalk. The Car? Stopped dead on it's tracks

Dennis ran over to the sidewalk and james quickly followed. The man rolled the window down and looked at the kid. "Watch where you're gonna kid. There are cars here."

"Sorry. I was just getting this" dennis showed them the pipe.

"Well look both ways before that" the man said before driving off to his house.

"Is it weird that he didn't mention me or quinton"

"Judging by the circumstances, no" james said before looking at the monitor and continued walking

A few minutes later, they found the house where the stone was. It was the same. Car? They ran into to.

"Well, this is gonna be fun" james said before walking across the sidewalk along with everyone else.

He knocked on the door

Inside the house, there was the felonious gru, his cousin dru, his wife lucy, and their three daughters margo, edith and agnes.

Then, they heard the door knock.

"I got it" margo got up to get it. She walked down the hallway.

Margo peeped through the door to see who's at it

She saw james fiddling with his thumbs, dennis tapping his foot on the ground, meena had her hands in her pockets, and quinton was just standing there.

"Huh" margo said

"What who's at it" lucy said

"Well there's a man, a kid, an elephant, and a porpcupine."

"Hold on i know who they are" gru said before getting off his chair and walking towards the door.

He opened it and didn't give a second for anyone to speak "Do You Want An Apology"

"No, but i wanna talk about this" james said before showing them a hologram of the stone

After telling them everything in their kitchen, gru, agnes, and margo were sitting in front of james. Meena and Lucy were sitting at the island. Edith, dennis, quinton, and dru were just standing near them.

"So that's how we got here and why we need the time stone." James said as he took a sip from his water.

"That's funny, cause we already know about the other stones" gru said

James spits out his water "WHAT"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened"

"Let's not get into that now"

"Okay, Whatever happened, i respect your privacy"

"Didn't you just break into our house in a way" Margo said

"Well if the fate of the world depends on it, it's kinda needed. Anyway, so where's the stone"

"It's downstairs"

"Oh okay. I'll just-"

"Uh, excuse me, but can i talk to you" lucy said

James looked at gru, but he was already walking upstairs. "Okay, change of plans: Quinton, you go check on him, Meena you go down and get the stone, an dennis, you be dennis.

"Alright. How do i get downstairs."

"I'll show you" margo said

Quinton followed gru upstairs. Margo, dru, edith, dennis, agnes, and meena went to the living room.

Lucy walked over to the seat gru was sitting in front of james.

"Why do you wanna talk" james said

"Simple, to explain where we got the stone, and what's wrong with gru"

"Wait somethings wrong. Is he sick"

"No, just let me talk"

Back with meena and the others, meena is standing in front of the rhino chair where the buttom that leads to downstairs is.

"You okay" agnes said

"Hm. Oh yeah, i'm fine. Its just i don't want to touch the button"

"Why"

Meena fiddled with her fingers "okay, look at me, then look at the chair"

Agnes looked confused at her, then at the chair "Oh"

"Yeah."

"Because you're a, and that's a. Yeah"

"Yeah"

"I'll just push it for you"

Agnes hopped on the chair and pushed the button.

A few moments later, an elevator appeared in front of meena. She walked in along with agnes, and the elevator went down.

"So what happened" james said

"Well, about 15 months ago, my daughter margo, the oldest died. Some supernatural thing made her do it, it's really confusing. Try to follow" lucy said

"I've heard worse"

"Anyway, 6 months later, me and my husband gru, found the stone you're looking, then, my former boss, valerie got corrupted by the same thing, and then after some random stuff like dealing with the past, unfreezing our doctor, talking with death"

"Wait what"

"We revived margo with the stone."

"Okay, good to know"

Then, they heard a baby crying upstairs. James looked up the roof and lucy immediately got up. James followed quickly.

When they got up, lucy walked into a room where a baby was in a cradle waking up.

Lucy grabbed the baby and hug and kindly ask it to go asleep.

James uncomfortably walked to lucy "can i help"

"No, i got this"

"I can do magic. Let me try."

Lucy sighed "fine"

James pulled out a notebook and looked for a specific page. He stopped at one "there we go" he pointed a finger at the baby and twirled his finger around the baby. She immediately fell asleep.

Lucy looked at james with a raised eyebrow "what, i might look like an action hero, but I ain't afraid to show off a kiddy magic power side."

"Okay" lucy whispered as she put the baby down in the cradle and placed the blanket on her.

They walked out and closed the door quietly. "Fun fact: she's the only daugther of ours that's not adopted."

James looked at lucy with a closed mouth "i'm not going to imagine that. Anyway, what's up with gru"

"Oh, well, you see, Helen was an accident"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and also, he is the new leader of the avl and he's looks like he does nothing but paperwork."

"That sounds like hell"

"To him, it is"

Meanwhile, meena and agnes were walking through the lab. They made it to the vault where the stone is in.

"How do we get this open"

"I got this." Agnes ran to a minion and took him to the vault "open the safe for us"

The minion nodded and began to type in a code

Meena looked odd at the creature "what exactly is that thing" meena said

"A minion." Agnes said cheerily

"How is it even a thing"

"I don't know"

The vault opened and there it was. The Time Stone

Meena pulled out a pair of tweezers and grabbed the stone out of it.

"Let's go" meena and agnes walked upstairs

Back with lucy and james, they're just sitting around with edith, dru, and margo. Then, the doorbell rang. James went to go get it. He opened the door to see a guy there. He had some grey hair but mostly black, had a red cape, wearing a blue robe. He was bruise and bloody "is this where Lucy Wilde lives"

James looked confused at the man "yes it is, who are you"

Then, lucy peaked to see who was at the door "Stephen"

"Wilde" stephen said as he nearly collapsed to the floor. James quickly grabbed him up and began to take him to the living room. Lucy ran up to him and put his other arm on the back of her neck as they took him into the living room

When they got there, Meena and agnes were coming up room their journey down below. "Make room, This guy is going on the couch" james said as he and lucy plopped him on the couch.

Gru and Quinton to see what all the commotion is about.

"Strange, what is wrong with you. You look like you've been in a car crash."

"I know what that feels like. Someone's coming for the stone." Stephen

"Who's coming for the stone, and who even are you"

"My name is Stephen strange. And i was attacked by the coming force."

"Well, who is it" James said

Before he can say anything else, someone busted through the roof. In a blow that sended everyone in separate directions. Agnes and strange went into the kitchen, lucy and james got sended back into the living room. Meena, gru, and edith got sended back into the hallway. Margo, dru, dennis, and quinton got sended upstairs.

They all coughed and saw Tiberius at the spot where he broke the roof.

"Damnit tiberius, out of all the times you want to kill me, it's now."

"Yes. Just give me the infinity stones, and i will leave you alone."

"That's not happening" james pulled out a katana and gave Lucy one. James pulled out a another sword.

"That's the thing james, i'm not alone" tiberius said as 3 other things came out. One was this werid looking creature, the other was a gorilla, and the last one was a robot.

"Surge" meena said

"Van Helsing" dennis said

"Those creatures" lucy said

"Take the ones you want"

Surge ran to meena, edith, and gru. Van helsing went for dennis, margo, dru, and quinton. The creature went for agnes and strange. And tiberius walked toward james and lucy.

"AGNES" lucy ran towards tiberius, bug tiberius simply swiped her off her feet and punched her in the throat.

Tiberius shot a laser blast at james but he blocked it.

James flew towards him and they shot on medium paced hits at each other. James kicked him back.

James grabbed a candle holder and made sure the candle was out of it.

Tiberius and james swords connected with each other. They looked at each other.

James broke the connection and he attacked with swift, but hard blows.

James hopped on and off the couch and nearly picked an eye out from tiberius.

After some more connections, tiberius sliced James's arm with a cut. Then, he threw him into a table, which broke.

With meena, gru, and edith, surge threw a knight statue at them. They barely dodged it.

Gru went in for an attack, but surge punched him in the gut and he flew away. Meena threw a punch, but surge grabbed both arms and they ran into the wall. Meena kicked him in the leg. But surge slammed her into the wall harder. Then, he threw her into the other side of the wall.

Surge grabbed the sword from the knight and went for gru. Gru ducked two swings at him. Then, he pulled out his freeze ray to freeze the sword and break it. Surge grabbed gru and threw him up to the ceiling.

Surge grabbed his staff as meena came back in. She threw some fists but he dodge them all and whacked her across the face and she fell down.

As for agnes and strange, strange opened a portal to grab a staff. He gave it to agnes. "Use this"

"How does it work"

"Lesson one of using magical weapons, give in to it"

Strange lassoed the creature to hold it in place. But since he was extremely weak so the creature was easily able to break free. Strange used the cloak to keep it distracted. Strange did some magic stuff with his hands and he was able to hit it a few times. But the creature stabbed him on the side and he landed on the island.

With the other 4, dennis had a shield up so they could block van helsing's electric weapon. Quinton was using his telekinesis so that van couldn't shoot them. Dru and margo was trying to find something that could stop him.

James got up to see lucy clashing swords with tiberius. He looked around to see the problem. "GUYS! WORK TOGETHER!" James grabbed his sword and flew to tiberius.

James and lucy clashed swords with tiberius on different sides. Tiberius wasn't able to attack both at the same time. They grabbed both of his arms and they threw his face at a lamp.

Surge was about to whack meena in the face again, but she grabbed the staff, point blank from her nose. She threw it off. Edith grabbed an electric candle and threw it at surge. Surge's hands were on the desk as gru froze his hands on there. Meena grabbed a vase and smashed it into surge's face. He was knocked unconscious.

With strange and agnes, agnes was trying to figure out how to work the staff. But it wasn't going anywhere. "Oh forget it" she said

She threw it at the creature, strange grabbed it and whipped it at the creature 20 until it gave up and fell down.

Dennis began to throw green auras at van and quinton used his telekinesis if van dodged. After a few moments, dru came out with a lava rifle.

Dennis and quinton hopped out of the way and dru fired at the robot. He fell down the stairs.

Everyone came down to tiberius as they were ready to take him down.

From left to right, strange prepared his shields, Meena grabbed the broken piece of the sword that surge used, agnes used the stick, Gru aimed his freeze ray, Dennis eyes glowed green, Lucy and James aimed their swords, Dru aimed his lava rifle, Quinton stood there, Edith had an electric candle, margo had her fists up.

Tiberius teleported out of there along with everyone else on his side.

A few minutes later, James was able to fix the house with magic. Everyone else was resting. "And that my friends, is the threat we're up against."

"Ya think we didn't notice" gru said

"Look, can you guys at least help me" james said "otherwise, we're all gonna die"

"Fine." Gru said

James pulled out the stick and pushed the button "what are you doing" margo said

"You'll see" james said. The staff flew at lucy

"Lucy, you're coming with me, dennis, meena, and quinton."

"Oh, sweet"

"Okay, so, you guys say goodbye, get helen, and we'll be on our way."

After saying goodbye to everyone. James, lucy, dennis, quinton, and meena. They were still in the house.

"Okay, which one are we going to next." James said

"Well, what is there"

"There's reality. And space."

"How about reality, it sounds more dangerous" lucy said

"Alright then, reality it is"

James gave everyone an orb, they crushed them. And they flew off.

**That's this chapter everyone.**

**Review for me, please**

**Have a great day**


	4. More Humanoids Animals & I Got Nothing

James, dennis, lucy, meena, and quinton teleported onto a rooftop.

James looked down from the roof to see what type of beings are in this dimension.

There were a bunch of animals down below. They were wherein these types of robes. He looked all around and realized the building looked like they were from Ancient China.

"Well, that's new" james said

"What's new" meena said

"Well, this place looks like it's from a way different time. Anyway, thats not important. Let's find the stone." James pulled out the monitor. It was aiming at a dojo.

"Okay, this one actually might be difficult" james said "it's in a dojo. And if movies have taught me anything, is that they're not the easiest to break into."

"Its okay Jamie. I have a plan" Lucy said

"Well, what is it" quinton said

"Okay, meena, you're the distraction. You will distract them until we can get the stone. Quinton, Dennis, you keep an eye on the people in there. James, you and I will find the stone.

"Okay, decent enough. Could work, but the question is, how do we get in"

"Well, is there a clothes store" lucy said

They look at each other for a second before saying "i don't know. I've never been here. And we don't even have the currency here, if there even is currency."

A few minutes later, james and meena were walking out of a clothing store. Meena was wearing the same thing everyone else was wearing, but it fit her size.

"No offense, but you look ridiculous" james said

"Says the person that wears a superhero suit"

"Fair enough"

"Focus you two, okay, meena, head for the front gates" lucy said via comms.

"Alright" meena said as she walked ahead.

James flew up to the roof without anyone noticing.

"Okay, let's go" james said as he grabbed quinton and flew to the dojo. Dennis turned into a bat and grabbed lucy by her jacket and they flew to dojo as well.

They landed on the side of a roof and waited for the distraction to...distract.

Meena walked up to the huge amount of stairs and began to walk up them all. "Oh, this is gonna take a while" dennis said

"It's not" quinton said before using telekinesis to get Meena up there faster. When she got up, quinton gave meena a thumbs up, meena also gave him one.

James, dennis, lucy, and quinton walked across the roof. There's a balcony where there's a way in. Dennis turned into a bat to fly down, james wall crawled down, lucy used a grappling hook to hop down, and quinton also floated down.

Meena knocked on the door once.

As soon as the door opened, james slowly opened the door to the balcony door. They all crept in.

James grabbed lucy's arm and they slowly flew up to the other floors.

Dennis turned into a bat and snuck around the place to see where the animals, which were a panda, tiger, monkey, snake, mantis, and a crane were talking with meena. While quinton was crawling across the ground.

No one could make out what exactly meena was talking about to the other animals, but james could care less. James pulled out the monitor and noticed that it was on another floor.

James grabbed lucy and they flew up another floor. And another. And another. And another.

After what felt like forever, they made it to the exact floor where the stone was.

James opened the door. He placed a stick on the floor. It expanded into the shape of the hallway and it went by the whole room. As that happened, all the booby traps were revealed. They ranged from axes, to flames, to ropes.

"How do you have that many stuff" lucy said

"I'll talk about that later." James said as he rolled a tiny ball into the room. A silent shock went across the room.

James started to walk into the room, but lucy quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled him back

"What are you doing?" Lucy said

"Just watch" james removed lucy's hand and began to walk across the hallway. No booby traps were showing up.

"See." James said

"Fine" lucy said as she walked across, carefully.

James saw the red stone on display. He pulled out a fake stone with a red light in there that looked the exact same.

He then did the indiana jones trick. He made sure it was in the same spot. Then, he closed his eyes. Then, in less than a nanosecond, he grabbed the real stone out and placed the fake one in there.

James opened one eye to see that nothing was happening.

James and lucy walked out and james grabbed the little circle thing.

"We got it" james said

"Yay" lucy said

James and lucy then heard someone cough. They turned around to see the mantis and the snake.

"You got something there" the mantis said

James began to snicker, near laughing out loud

"What's so funny" the snake said

"I'm sorry, it's just... Well you're small and we're huge. So, yeah, we all know the winners, so, move out the way, shorties.

"We may be small" the snake said before rushing towards a rope and tying it around james and kicks him with her tail into a pillar. Same thing with lucy, but the mantis did it.

"But, we can still pack a punch" the snake said

"Okay. Never mind" james said

"And also...you could've ask for the stone"

"Wait what" james said

"Yeah, we would've given it to you. It's about saving the world and all that." The mantis said

"Wait, how did you even know about us getting the stone"

"The elephant told us."

"Why didn't you think about that" lucy said

"It was a giant dojo. I didn't want my ass to get kicked."

"Okay, you know what, how about we talk about the situation, and we can make an agreement."

"Alright"

10 minutes later, after james told everyone the story. To the panda, tiger, monkey, the crane, viper, and mantis. Whose names were po, tigress, monkey, viper, mantis, and crane. And they also sat down for some noodles.

"And, Here we are" james said

"Wow. So, you're like a superhero" po said

"No. I don't consider myself a hero." James said

"Really, even though you can do all this stuff?" Meena said

"Well, there are no heroes of the story. Nor are there villians. But there are people, and that's all there is."

"Well i am the dragon warrior, who is meant to be a hero"

"That's not important. The point is, the universe is in danger and we need to work together to save it."

"Alright, fine, we'll help" tigress said

"Thank you"

James pulled out the stick and pushed the button. It flew toward viper.

"Okay then, vipey, can i call you that? Good. You're coming with us."

"All right"

After saying goodbye to everyone. Again. James, viper, lucy, quinton, dennis, and meena walked outside to dojo.

"All right, now, all we have is one more stone. And that's space. Be ready everyone. We don't know what it could be." James said

"All right."

James gave everyone an orb. Viper had to grab it with her tail. They crushed them and they all flew away.

**So, i think i owe you all an explanation. I made another thing related to the team where its like it's trailers for the story like it was a movie, it said that Po was going on the journey. Well, turns out it's the worst typo i've ever done. It was actually meant that viper was going on the journey with james. But it was to late for me to realize. I will fix that in a little bit, hardly anyone's seen that so it will be like it was there from the beginning, unless you actually did it, i'm not saying you're stupid. I just wanted you to know that it was a mistake.**

**So, review the chapter i guess. I have another surprise for you people next chapter.**

**This has gone long enough, so have a nice night.**


	5. Double Maps and The Chosen One

James, dennis, lucy, viper, meena, and quinton teleported into a snowy alleyway. Then, the coldness appeared.

"Don't worry i got this." James said as he gave everyone winter clothing. He and Dennis wore the same clothes they did when they were getting the power stone. Lucy had a slightly heavier jacket, Meena had a huge jacket that fitted her, he gave viper a christmas like scarf, and Quinton had a silver trench coat.

"Okay, where are we" lucy said

"Let me check" viper said before sliding to peak at where they are.

She saw a bunch of people walking around "that's odd. What type of people are these?"

James carefully picked up viper. "I don't know, but i'll come up with the same excuse we've been doing the whole time, travelers. And if you don't mind, i'm gonna put you in my pocket so we don't accidentally step on you."

James placed viper in his pocket, he pulled out the monitor. He then began to follow where the stone was being located. Meena, lucy, dennis, and quinton began to follow him.

A few minutes later, they all showed up near a hospital. James simply grabbed the edge of his nose as everyone else came closer.

"Yeah, cause of all the places to keep an ancient super weapon, it's a hospital. Anyway, so we need a plan, any ideas."

"Well, me and the vampire kid can sneak in to get it" viper said

"People probably won't notice a bat, but a snake, definitely notice it" james said

"Guys" dennis said

"Maybe we can have one of us distract the lady at the desk while quinton telepathically get the stone." Meena said

"Maybe it's in someone. So, we need to be careful." James said

"Guys" dennis said

"Maybe one of us can sneak into the room."

"No, we're not doing that, and why are we even talking about this in an open area"

"Because no ones paying attention" quinton said

"GUYS"

"WHAT" everyone said

"You might wanna look there" dennis said. James walked over to it. He couldn't make out what was going on. But there was alot of colorful flashing lights. He saw a little girl at the center of it.

James dropped his monitor and covered his mouth, he looked in complete shock, he began walking backwards.

"James, what's going on" lucy said

James didn't say anything. He felt his heart beginning to pound like crazy. Then, the ground began to shake. Everyone felt it.

"JAMES" lucy yelled at him

James looked at everyone. "She's the one"

"What" viper said.

Then, the window where the girl was in shattered to pieces as the girl and something else flew out. Then, a giant wave of wind that was extremely powerful blew everybody away, along with the other weird looking people.

James used his legs to grab onto a street lamp. He silded to the other side of it where the wind was going and grabbed his monitor before it flew away.

Viper almost flew away from him, but he quickly grabbed her tail. "If this hurts, i'm sorry" he yelled.

Quinton pulled out two of his quills and quickly stabbed them into the road. Lucy shot her grappling hook at a street lamp. She grabbed on tightly to it as the wind was blowing through the streets.

Dennis and meena were flying through the middle of the streets. They had nothing to grab onto. So they were just flying across the wind.

Then, once it stopped. Viper dropped to the floor. James hovered off the street lamp. Lucy and quinton walked over to them "what the hell was that" quinton said

James looked at the monitor, the stone was blasting the same way the girl was going "i don't know, but whatever that was, it's where the stone is" james said. Then, he picked up viper and put her in his pocket and he began to fly towards the stone. Lucy and quinton looked at each other, then they began to run where james is flying.

Dennis and meena landed in a graveyard. Meena landed on the snow. While dennis had his back hit by a gravestone. The snow of that fell down. Dennis quickly looked at the grave. It said 'Lou Who'.

Then, he saw lucy and quinton running.

"MEENA" dennis yelled

Meena got back up to see lucy and quinton running

"Come on" dennis began to run towards lucy and quinton. Meena followed pursuit.

The two girls landed in the valleys. They tumbled down a hill and landed separated from each other.

The normal girl quickly got back up and lunged at the other one. She threw her hand up and a purple flame ignited from it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Thats a smidge to far"

"YOU KILLED MY MOM" the girl yelled at her

"Can you at least let me explain"

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS"

Then, she saw the stone her father had. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"Isn't this my father's"

"Yes. I stole it from him."

"Why"

"In exchange"

"Exchange for what"

"Okay; i'm dying" the evil looking girl said

"What"

"Okay, i'm you. But I am also not you. You are my host body. And if i don't have a host body, i'll die. So if we shake hands, we'll become you"

"Like thats gonna happen."

"Wait. I didn't explain why i gave you the stone. I saw the future. You're gonna need that."

"Well, WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER"

"Because she wanted me to"

The girl made her fist burned a purple flame again "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"

"I CAME TO HER ROOM TO SEE YOU THEN SHE ASKED IF I CAN KILL SOMEONE! I SAID I CAN AND SHE ASKED ME TO KILL HER! I DONT KNOW WHY"

James landed in a valley. He pulled out the monitor again. It was extremely close.

He then began to walk towards the stone, since he heard someone say

"If you want to find me, use this"

Then, he saw someone flew away in an instant.

He quickly walked over to see a green thing, and 4 of the things hugging

He waited for a moment to catch his breath, then he coughed uncomfortably to get their attention.

They all looked at him

"Sorry mister whats your name." One of them said

"My name is James. And i think i can give you all the answers you want." He said

Everyone looked at him strangely. But the blonde girl flew up to his face and her fist began to ignite purple flames.

"HOW CAN YOU ANSWER THIS" she said

"Okay, look, if you take a minute to breath in and out, and let me talk, you will have the answers" james said before the girl slowly fell down.

"So, what are you exactly" the green guy said

"I could ask you the same question" james said before walking toward the group.

"Well, we are called whos. I'm grinch. That's ozzy, martha, izzy, and groopert. And the one who's doing all this weird stuff is cindy lou.

"Okay, well, i'm a human."

"Hm. Funny, you don't look like who's at all. More like a SNAKE" Groopert said as he saw viper pop out of james's pocket.

Everyone began to freak out before James calmed down everyone "wait, calm down, she's with me."

"Really, a snake of all things" martha said

"WHAT, no not like that, like a buddy" viper said.

"And plus, we're not alone"

Then, lucy, quinton, dennis, and meena shown up above the hill.

"Who wants coffee"

Then, they were all in a coffee shop.

From left to right, meena, izzy, james, martha, lucy, viper, cindy, grinch, quinton, dennis, and groopert were at a round table, all having their own drinks. Ranging from water, to coffee.

James told them everything that has happened. And cindy told him everything that had happened to them.

"Okay, so there are 6 magical space rocks known as infinity stones that control all life in another world and after the incident they got teleported across the universe and someone named tiberius is trying to use a ruby to take over the world. And you need our help to stop him" the grinch said

"Yep" james said

"I think i need to start taking meds."

"But also, cindy, i hate to mention this, but, you have your powers for a reason."

"Really"

"Yeah. You my little friend, are the chosen one."

"What"

"Okay, I've been keeping an eye on you for awhile. To put it nicely, You're different. Pff a shocker. But don't let anyone say otherwise that you have nothing to offer. Because you definitely don't. Chances to redeem yourself don't come all that often. So i suggest, you pay close attention. This is your chance, cindy. The chance to be the who your mother always wanted you to be. To be the who that helps the people that can't help themselves. Basically, what i'm trying to say cindy is, we need your powers to save the world" james said

Cindy looked at him with sad and confused eyes. At this point, it has been nearly an hour since cindy's mother, donna, died. Because she wanted to die, after the weight of the whole situation became to much for her.

"Huh. So, how do the rest of your crew along with me, factor into the whole, adventure thing."

"Well, awhile back, i found this prophecy, it said 'out of the eight that will go to the forest of infinite, one of them will be the key, to their success'. Along with that, i found a map, but it makes no sense."

"How does it not make sense" ozzy asked

"Well, it just names a bunch of random stuff."

"Well, i have a map to"

"Give me" james said as he pulled out his map. Cindy pulled out her map.

"Well, what does your say" grinch said

"Mine just lists off random stuff like for example, one is just a pack of blue shining stars, one is just a city with a purple sky, one is a photo of a green portal with numbers all over it, one is a photo of red blood with a mixture of worlds, one is just a photo of a brain with a yellow aura, and one is an orange bridge. How does any of this make sense."

"Well, mine has a blue area with some random ground, one has a purple wave of energy, one has a green fire, one has the same idea as the red blood one but it seems to have something different for it, because it's not like these prophecy makers would do the same thing, one has an orange river, and one has a yellow void." Cindy said

"But there two different maps, how can they be similar."

"I think i know. My great grandfather taught me about maps. Do you have any scissors?" Dennis said

James made two scissors appear on the table. Dennis and cindy grabbed one scissor each.

Dennis grabbed james's map.

They began to cut the maps. A few moments later, there were 12 pieces of both maps, 6 pieces each.

"So, if one has a yellow void in it" cindy said

"And if one has a yellow aura around a brain"

"Then, they are connected" dennis used his vampire magic to combine the two papers together

"If the green fire is well...green. And the green number one is also green, then they are also connected."

"The purple ones"

"Connected"

"Orange ones"

"Connected"

"Red"

"Double Connected"

"Blue"

"Co-Co-Conected"

Dennis and cindy laugh pretty hard at that. Everyone that's not the two kids look at each other strangely.

James coughed a smidge to get their attention. He looked at the map they made. It matched perfectly.

James looked at the others "Who says cartoons rot your brain"

James used some magic to connect the map together. The map seemed to add stuff by itself. Trees began to form around the spots where the art stuff is.

Everyone looked at it. At the top of the map, there was a temple. There was a shining rainbow swirl around it.

"What's in there" meena said

"We'll find out. But it seems like the weird stuff on here. Like the green fire, seem to be, tests of some sort.

"Tests?" Cindy said

"Yeah, maybe once we complete all of these, the temple will open, and the thing that's in there will be revealed. Now if you excuse me, i'm gonna go to the bathroom."

James walked to the bathroom. As he was about to open the door, he bumped into someone else going to the bathroom

"Sorry about that, sir" james said

"No its okay" he said

James opened the door and they both walked in.

James and the who walked in. James went to the toilet. The who looked in the mirror doing something

"So, who are the people you are with"

"Oh, they are just friends. We're just traveling here for a week."

"Really, who's the little girl"

"Oh well, her name is cindy. Just recently met her."

"Oh well, she's from here"

James flushed the toilet as he pulled his pants back up. "Oh well, this is the first time i'm going here"

"You see, that's funny because" the who grabbed james at back of his neck and threw him against the wall.

"She's my daugther"

"Oh god" james bonked the man in his head and he was free from his grasp.

James roundhouse kicked him in the face.

James bursted outta the bathroom. The coffee shop was all broken. Windows were shattered. Dennis, grinch, and cindy were in a corner hiding. Lucy, meena, viper, ozzy, and martha seemed to be recovering. Groopert and izzy were under the coffee table.

"What happened here, and where's quinton"

"A. We got attacked by tiberius and his sunshine gang, and B. They kidnapped quinton."

"Alright, well i got attacked by the Who version of discount Tom Hardy"

Then, the who sild under james legs and kicked him between the legs. James face fell down and the who kicked him in his face.

Lucy hit him in the neck.

Meena grabbed his arm and threw him across. He fell unconscious

"EVERYONE IN THE ALLEYWAY. NOW!"

James grabbed cindy and he, along with everyone else, ran out.

They ran into an alleyway. James pulled out an orb and a portal that led to his house opened. "EVERYONE IN" he yelled.

Dennis, lucy, meena, viper, grinch, martha, groopert, izzy, and ozzy ran into the portal.

James was about to run in with cindy, but something made him fly backwards, dropping cindy.

He felt someone grab him and smashed him into a wall "hey james"

"Hey tibey"

Tiberius banged his head into the wall again.

"Well, thank you, you have the portal opened, now, i'm gonna kill your friends"

"NO" james spitted out

"Yes" tiberius slammed him into a trash bag.

Then, they heard a whirling of energy flying around.

They turn to see cindy, floating in the air

"You. Aren't. Hurting. My. Own. FRIENDS" cindy said before a blast of energy blew tiberius away.

James looked at cindy "yep, you need training" james quickly grabbed cindy and hopped into the portal like a football player with a football. The portal closed shut.

**I pulled a sneaky on all of y'all. Quinton was always meant to be captured by tiberius.**

**Review the story for me.**

**Bye**


	6. Training Time & Past Stuff

James and cindy teleported to James's house. They slid across the floor.

James opened his eyes to see his ceiling. He got back up and helped cindy up to see, Everybody there.

He saw dracula, mavis, johnny, dennis, vlad, erica, lucy, gru, margo, edith, agnes, dru, meena, the gorilla johnny, ash, alex, evenlyn, nicky, ricky, dicky, miguel, po, tigress, monkey, viper, crane, mantis, grinch, martha, groopert, ozzy, and izzy in his living room.

"We got the stones" james said

Before anyone can do anything, james then said "no need to applause."

Ricky raised his hand, james looked at him "yes"

"Where's my dad"

James immediately got paranoid from that. How was he going to tell Quinton's family that he was kidnapped. He tapped his foot on the ground.

Meena sensed that he couldn't find words so she stepped "i'll tell you guys in private. You can show everyone what you're gonna do. We'll come later"

"Thanks Mee. Anyway, so, come with me everybody else."

Everyone expect meena, evenlyn, nicky, ricky, and dicky walked across the hallway and they went to a huge elevator. James pushed a button that said 'Totally not the secret lair', next to a button that say 'The secret lair' and the elevator doors opened.

Everyone was able to fit, surprisingly. The elevator doors closed and it began to went down.

"Quick question" the gorilla johnny said

"Yeah"

"How come there are two secret lair buttons"

"Well, the one i pushed leads to the lair, while the other, is a portal to hell"

"Oh. Good to know"

Once the elevator stopped moving down, the doors opened to reveal a dark room.

"Oh shoot, the lights are off. Give me a second."

James made a white ball of energy appear in his hands. He threw it up into the ceiling. And everything began to turn on.

In the room, there was computers, tables, random artifacts, a radio player, random doodles, weapons, and a map. The room had alot of white lights, which gave the room a clear look.

Everyone walked into the room, looking amazed.

James took off his jacket and threw it at the coat rack. He placed the tube where the stones were in and placed it on a table.

He grabbed the map and placed it on a map.

He pulled out something and placed it on the table. He pushed a button and it scanned the map.

While everyone was watching, the room began to dissolve into a forest.

Everyone began to freak out. James looked at everyone "don't worry it's just a hologram of the map"

Everyone becamed a little less freaked out.

James looked at the map, they were all in the very center of the map.

James looked around the forest. They were surround by six trees. Each tree had a hole in them.

Each tree had something different about them. One tree was shifting between dead and ailve, one tree had orange leaves, one tree had glowing veins on it, one tree was glitching red, one tree had it's branches flying around, and one tree had yellow leaves.

"What's wrong with the trees" agnes said

"Seems that they are suppose to have a specific stone in them. For example, for the one with the glowing veins, we would put the power stone in that one."

The forest dissolved back into the lair. James rolled up the map and threw it into a backpack

"Okay, so here's the plan: i will bring the people i took to get the stones, we will use a fast speed boat to get to the forest. We will do whatever we have to do with the stones, get whatever's in the temple, beat tiberius, and sing kumbaya."

"Didn't the prophecy said you needed 8 people" dracula said

"Oh shoot you're right" james grabbed his stick and pushed the button.

It flew up into the air and it flew to grinch.

"Okay mr grinch, you're going on an adventure my friend."

"Okay"

"Alright, so pack what you need, we leave at dawn. And i recommend you guys train for a little bit today, or at least, as much as you need."

"How come you're not gonna train" gru said

"It's the same answer you have." James said as he patted his shoulder.

Mavis coughed and james looked at her. He simply sighed and she began to walk to the elevator.

James bended down to Dennis's height an looked at him.

"Dennis, if your mother kills me, can someone cover for me"

"why do you think she'll do that"

"Because I'm afraid of your mom"

James got up and walked to the elevator.

When they got up, they saw meena, evenlyn, and her kids walking to the elevator. Evenlyn doesn't look like shes in the best condition.

"I suppose you know" james said

"She does" meena said

"Okay, evenlyn, look at me, once this is all over, i will do everything i can to find quinton, even if it's the last thing i do."

Evenlyn looked at him "thank you"

"Okay, now head down and ask someone about the plan. And click the totally not the secret lair button, because the other one is a portal to hell."

James and mavis walked into the living room.

"Okay now, before you suck my blood, i'll have you know, that i already know what you're mad at me about"

"Oh, are you sure"

"Yes, it's about your kid."

"Exactly. Next you'll be guessing what two plus two is"

"Why are you being an asshat to me. I did nothing wrong."

"You broke into several houses and are bringing not one, but two kids, on a journey to save the world"

"Yes, but cindy is a literal chosen one, and I didn't choose dennis to come, it was the stick. And also, the fate of the world depends on it, so, is that really something to get mad about"

At this point, james is still talking to mavis in a calm tone. He's not getting mad, rather confused.

"But even still, i will not let my kid go on the journey."

"Okay, first of all, your kid is half vampire, he's immune to the sun. And also, there are." James counted on his fingers "7 People going on the journey. And one of them, is also a mother. So, there would have to be a blue moon as all the planet AND stars align perfectly in order for dennis to get kill. So, stop complaining, and let us save the multiverse."

James walked back to the elevator. But not before bumping into mavis's shoulder on purpose.

Mavis grabbed james's shoulder. "You really think i'm gonna let him go."

"Mavis, I don't know if i'm speaking french, but as far as i'm aware, i spoke english to you. And also, i have an app on my phone that shows alternate pathways of what would happen if i did something else."

"Really"

"Yeah, let me show you what i mean"

Meanwhile, martha was still in the lab while most of everyone else was training. She was looking at the map.

Grinch walked into the room with a water bottle and towel. She noticed martha looking at the map.

"Hey martha, what are you doing"

Martha looked at grinch "oh, just looking at the map. That's all"

"Do you think you can find our place" grinch said as he put the water bottle down.

"No, i don't think so. After all, there are billions of planets out there"

"We can try"

"Alright, fine"

Grinch and martha began to have their eyes scan throughout the map, trying to find their planet.

5 minutes later

Martha and grinch still haven't found it.

Grinch placed his right arm on a part of the table. Then he felt something prick his finger.

He quickly raised his finger back up. He saw some of his blood on his finger and the needle that pricked his finger.

He went back to the map, praying to god a turret doesn't shoot him.

Then, he sees a planet glow on the map. It was their exact planet.

"Found it" grinch said with the non bleeding finger

Martha sighed

Grinch quickly went to switch the topic

"Anyway, so about the whole high school thing you mentioned back at your house"

"Well, since i have nothing else to do. So, here's what happened. It started that night. Me, donna, and lou were driving to some store. He said we were gonna get something from there. At first, i thought it was alcohol. But then, it was just some random drinks for an upcoming party. So me and donna were getting the drinks. Then, i had to...release the hounds. And the next thing i knew, i was framed for murder and robbery and i was put in jail for a few days."

"It was lou, wasn't it"

"Yep. Found out when he was arrested by donna. When i got out, I didn't talk to donna for years. Next time i did, it was during the time i was pregnant with groopert."

"Wow."

"I know. I still don't get why she didn't break up with him" grinch said

"Well. Hormones are way more powerful than you think"

"Oh"

They sat for a moment of silence. Grinch then thought of something.

"Say, do you think that- nah." Grinch said

"What" Martha said

"It's nothing"

"Come on grinch, i want to know."

"Okay then. Do you think that cindy and groopert would be a...you know."

Grinch closed his fingers instead of his two index fingers and placed the tips of them together.

"What!"

"Yeah. Do you think"

They looked at each other before saying the same thing "No, they couldn't, no, that would be awakard. They wouldn't like that. Would they?"

Meanwhile, Meena was relaxing from training. She just got done training with Po. Nearly took a kick to the face, but she made it out alive.

Right now, she was trying to find a drink of water. This place was huge for what it was. An underground place that she didn't know where the power was coming from.

"Fridge is back in the lab"

Meena turned around to see the kid, miguel, standing behind her.

"Thanks"

She walked into the lab to see grinch and martha looking at each other awakardly. James and mavis were walking out of the elevator, with james having a phone in his hands. She couldn't make out what they were looking at.

She found the fridge. She opened it to find stuff like water, soda, apple cinder in beer bottles for some reason, and some random food.

Meena grabbed out a water bottle and took off the cap.

As she was taking a sip, she stopped herself with a question 'Wait a Fuckin' second' she said in her thoughts.

She walked back out with the water bottle in hands to miguel "How did you know where it was"

"Because i know james" miguel said

"But you weren't even on the journey i went on with everyone else."

"Well there's this something called before something."

"Wait, but the soul stone, didn't we need six. Did you have it"

"Yeah"

Miguel threw the stone to meena and she caught it. She looked at it. It had this bright orange, almost ghostly look to it.

"How did you get it"

Miguel took a seat and turned his head back to meena.

"Well, when the incident happened, the soul stone, being the soul stone, landed in a different plan of reality. Where the dead were."

"Oh yeah, something like the land of the dead i suppose."

"Yeah, exactly. Well, some dead person named Ernesto de la cruz found it, somehow teleported into the real world. Found me and my family. And i had no choice but to get the stone. And hide. A few months after that, james was visiting my world, he found me stealing food, and he helped me out by finding a place to live."

"Oh, wow. But on the plus side, you actually knew your Actual family"

Miguel gave meena a confused look.

"You know what, never mind. I'll just, leave you alone."

Meena walked away from miguel. She scanned her eyes to find james. To give him the soul stone.

She found him still showing mavis whatever the video was.

"You see mavis, no matter who i chose to go on the adventure. You will still be against it, even with yourself."

"JAMES"

James looked at meena

"CATCH"

She threw him the soul stone. James catch it.

"THANKS" James said

James walked over to cindy. Who was waiting around for him to show up

"Well, I didn't die by mavis, so, let's go"

"Okay"

Cindy got up from her seat. James opened the door to a different room. It was a room that was basicslly a safety room. There was a fire extinguisher, hose, fire blanket, weapons.

"What's going on here" cindy said

"It's a room made for people like you. Just in case something happens, i have everything to prepare for it.

James pushed a button and a training dummy popped out of it.

Cindy looked at the dummy "okay, so, what i want you to do, is shoot a ball of purple energy at the dummy"

"Okay. How" cindy said

"Well, first rule of using power, you need to imagine doing it."

"Well. Good to know."

Cindy turned to the dummy. She tried to imagine herself doing it. It didn't work

"Alright, first of all, you need to visualize it, then you need to try to gain all the energy. Then, let the magic happen"

Cindy turned to the dummy. She closed her eyes. Her pulled her hands back. The same feeling as she had when she lost her mother.

James saw purple energy flow around her. He grabbed the fire hydrant and aimed it at her.

The energy went into cindy's hands, then, she opened her eyes, she thrusted her hands forward. The purple blast flew at the dummy. The energy collided with the dummy.

James shot it at cindy, then cindy put her hands in front of the foam coming at her. Her hands turned blue and the foam went around her and it was thrown to the dummy, which was on fire.

James stopped with the hydrant and he and cindy looked at each other. James dropped the fire hydrant on the floor.

"This, is gonna be harder than i thought."

After a whole day of training, james send everyone back to their worlds to pack up.

James was resting on his couch after training cindy. He was watching an episode of some random sitcom.

While he was watching, he was looking at the map. Trying to figure out what stones to do in each order, and what the extra stuff meant.

Then, alex walked down. "Everything okay down here"

James looked at alex "oh, i'm fine."

"Alright. How was the girl?"

"Oh you know, if you can try to teach a six year old girl how to control her powers, it can lead to some pains."

"What happened"

"Accidentally shifted the form of my body with the powers of the reality stone."

"What did it feel like"

"Felt like i was one of those abstract art projects"

Alex chuckled at that "you sure you can do this"

"Of course i can, i dealt with things like this before."

"Yeah but, with other people"

James shared alex a really look "well, they all seem to be nice people. And it gets lonely here sometime, so, it's not wrong to work together"

"Yeah, sure, well, since i have nothing else to say. Goodnight"

"Night"

Alex walked upstairs

James placed the map on the table and kept watching tv.

Eventually, he fell asleep.

**That's chapter six, people.**

**Pretty Please review the story.**

**Have a nice day.**


	7. The Adventure Starts and Revealed Truths

"James"

James opened his eyes. He saw meena standing next to his table where the map was.

"Morning meena" james said as he sat himself up. He rubbed his head. "What time is it"

"About 5:30"

"Morning"

"Yeah"

"When's dawn"

"In about, 20 minutes."

James got himself up "okay then, you have your stuff right."

"Yes, it's behind the couch"

James looked behind the couch to see a giant drawstring bag next to the couch

"Why did you put it there"

"I don't know where the docks are."

"Fair enough. So, i'm gonna take a quick shower. You can wait here."

"Alright"

James speed walked upstairs to take a shower.

A few minutes later, he hopped downstairs wearing a red sleeved cotton shirt, and a different pair of sweatpants. He saw everybody there. All that are going with drawstring bags.

"Nice to see you all again. Come along." James said as he grabbed the map walked toward the elevator.

Everyone followed him to the elevator.

They all walked into the elevator and james pushed the button that said 'Vehicle Room'. The doors shut and the elevator went down.

When the doors opened, they were a bunch of planes, cars, trucks, boats, jetskis, jets, just about any vehicle.

James walked over to the boat section. He made a hologram appeared. He scanned around the boats to see which one would be perfect to use.

He found one that had an inside to it where people can relax if they can't take the heat, and it can fit 8 people on the outside and even more on the inside. It was white with blue lines around it.

James pushed the button and the boat was dropped into a pool of water that lead outside.

James turned to everyone "okay, so, say your goodbyes while i set up the boat." James hopped into the boat.

He heard everybody say their goodbyes to everyone as he was turning on the boat.

He turned to see cindy, grinch, meena, viper, lucy, and miguel walking to the boat. He quickly hopped off to get dennis. Before he can talk to him, johnny spoke "you sure you can watch him over?"

"Johnny, i've had experience babysitting kids, how hard can it be?"

He then whispered in his ear "i'm only saying it because of mavis"

"I noticed. Come along denny" dennis turned into a bat and hopped onto James's shoulder. James smiled at that and he hopped onto the boat.

Dennis hopped off his shoulder and turned back to his normal self

James turned the engine on. The engine of the boat roared to life, making the entire boat vibrate.

James placed on some sunglasses "see you all later" the boat began to drive away from the docks. Everyone waved at each other and say their last goodbyes.

Then, the doors opened revealing a huge ocean in his backyard. Everyone looked amazed at the outside.

"You might wanna hold onto something."

"Why" viper said

"Just do it"

Dennis hold onto the edge, Lucy placed a grappling hook around her waist and she threw it onto a pole, Meena walked downstairs because whatever she would've hold onto would've definitely break, Miguel clutched onto another pole, viper went down with meena, grinch grabbed onto Lucy in case he were to fly off, And Cindy grabbed onto the ledge.

They all noticed a hill that led down to the ocean. Everyone became worried when they saw it.

"Bye everyone" James said as the boat went down like a roller coaster and everyone screamed.

"Cindy, just liked we practiced" James said as he turned to cindy.

Cindy stopped screaming and got ready to do what they spent hours practicing in case something like that were to happen.

The boat got off the hill and a massive splash erupted as they landed and was about to hit them.

Then, Cindy pushed her hands out. They turned blue and a blue shield came over them all. The water bounced off the shield and it splashed into the water.

Cindy got rid of the shield. Everyone looked at her. James looked at Cindy and raised his sunglasses to his forehead "good job. All that practice was worth it" he said as he high five her.

"Thanks" Cindy said

Grinch let go of Lucy as she got the hook off her waist, Meena and viper came out of the inside.

James let go of the wheel and got off the black leathered seat.

The Adventure Begins.

A few minutes later, the gang was relaxing outside with some drinks. With all the adults having apple cinder, and the kids having apple juice.

James took a sip outta a cup before saying "okay, so we all know the plan. Once we get there, we settle in, and then we do these tests. And we find out what's in the temple."

"Got it." Everybody said

James looked at Meena, she didn't seem to be in the best mood.

"Meena, you okay"

Meena turned to James. She looked at everyone who were now looking at her.

Meena leaned to james "can we talk in private"

"Uh, sure."

Meena got up and walked indoors.

James got up and followed pursuit.

Meena took a seat in a chair.

James stood up "so what's wrong"

"Nothing much. Just, got alot on my mind"

"Really"

"Yeah, it's been a weird week. First, i met your brother when i thought he was some other person, then i found out he was some super powered being, then i found out how my entire life was a lie and found out i was an ailen"

James then saw a water bottle beginning to float in the air. James looked to see if cindy was in the room

"Then, i found out that somehow i landed in the same spot where my 'parents' backyard is. And somehow no one noticed"

"meena"

"Then i was kidnapped by some crime lord, tortured by him, then found my boss was kidnapped"

A bunch of random stuff began to fly across the room, but meena didn't seem to notice.

"Meena"

"Then, You show up to one of my friends place, told me about a quest to save the world, me going on said quest, and my friend that was on the alien planet i was born on, so maybe, I haven't had the best time in the world"

"MEENA" james yelled in concern.

Meena looked at james and everything fell down. James used his powers to make sire nothing fell on the floor. He filcked his wrists and everything went back to where they were.

He looked at meena, who at this point was looking at james. She sank her head into her jacket.

James sighed "looks like i got another one to deal with"

After a few hours, they finally arrived in their destination. About flipping time.

The team hopped outta the boat with all of there stuff.

James looked ahead. There was a trail that led to a group of trees.

"I think i found our destination" james said

The crew walked across the trail. It looked like a normal forest.

James was looking at the map before he banged into something.

He fell down on the ground. He noticed that there was some force field around it

"What's that" viper said

"Looks like a type of force field. Before we can get in, we need to figure out how we can."

"Well it's certainly not with any weapons" lucy said

"What about that bowl" dennis said pointing to a bowl.

James looked at the bowl, he then realized what they had to do.

"Cindy, can you come over here"

Cindy walked over to james. "Yeah"

"Now, i think i know how to get in. We need your blood."

"Wait what"

"My guess is that we need to put in some of your blood in the bowl to get in"

Cindy thought about it for a second. "Alright, let's do it."

James made a mini knife appear in his hand. He grabbed Cindy's arm and put it on top of the bowl.

"Here use this" he gives cindy a large piece of smooth wood.

Cindy grabs it "what's this for"

"Put it in your mouth. Bite on it when the pain starts to come. I don't want to do this, but like i keep saying, the fate of the world depends on it.

Cindy bit into the wood. With most of it sticking out in front of her mouth.

James prepares to do this "One"

Cindy closed her eyes

"Two"

Everyone else either looks away or closes their eyes and ears.

"Three"

James closed his eyes and sliced the knife across Cindy's hand, much to his dismay.

He could hear cindy biting on the wood from the pain. He can hear her blood dropping onto the bowl.

He really didn't want to open his eyes. But he had to eventually.

He opened his eyes to see the blood on the plate and Cindy's hand drowning in blood.

James nearly threw up at the sight. Here's this little girl who's so sweet and kind, and having to deal with all of this.

James quickly took off his backpack and grabbed some cloth to wrap her hand with it.

When he looks back at cindy, the cut is gone, but there's still blood on her hand, because of her fur.

James grabbed a moisted towel and cleaned the blood off cindy's hand.

"Sorry" james said

Cindy took out the wooden board.

Then, james got up and rolled across the spot where the force field was.

There was no force field, and james rolled across into the spot they were supposed to be.

Everyone else walked into the circle.

They looked at the six trees that made the circle.

They looked the same way they did in the map.

Time, soul, power, mind, reality, and space.

James looked at the time. It was shockingly 5:00 PM

James looked at everyone "okay people, we start off these tests tomorrow so unpack your tents and we will set up camp for the week, or however long it takes us to do this. And cindy, can you come with me"

James walked further into the woods along with cindy.

A few minutes later, James found a giant rock for cindy to sit on.

He told cindy to sit on the rock.

Cindy took a seat criss cross on it. "So, why exactly are we here"

"Simple. To give you a few quick lessons."

"I thought we-"

"We did lessons on your powers. But there's two other things i need you to learn."

"Alright. What are they"

"Lesson 1: never let your guard down."

"What"

"If there's a villian, and he seems like he's surrendering, always keep you eyes on him, you never know if they can suddenly attack. Like this"

Out of nowhere, cindy heard a gunshot really close to her.

She freaked out and looked to her right.

She saw james with a gun aiming up towards the sky.

"See what i mean"

"Yeah, i guess so"

"Anyway, second lesson. What do you know about the infinity stones."

"It's a set of powers that people can use to do special things, and they came from a different universe."

"Incredible job. Every word you just said was wrong. The stones aren't just some power you have. It's not about doing random things with them. It's the source of everything. Time, the power, the things that make the universe what it is."

"Ok" cindy said confidently "but What are they"

James pinched the bridge of his nose. "Close your eyes" he said

Cindy closed her eyes "Breath in and out" james said

"Now, reach out"

Cindy sat there in silence for a second before having her right hand out in front of her.

James gave her a 'Really' look before making a huge leaf appear.

He slowly pushed it out and made it touched cindy's hand.

Cindy gasped "I feel something"

"You feel something" james said playing along.

"Yes i feel it"

"That's the power"

"Really?"

"Wow, it must be strong with you"

"Maybe i never thought-"

James then lightly slapped the leaf on her hand.

Cindy opened her eyes and waved her hand back and forth "Ow"

James looked at her

"You mean reach out like-"

James gave her a look that she needed.

"I'll try again."

James threw away the leaf and placed cindy's hands on the rock. "Breath"

Cindy closed her eyes and began to breath

"Just breath" james said

"Reach out with your feelings"

Cindy breath a bit more calmly.

"What do you see"

Cindy sat there for a moment of silence before saying a few things. "The forest. The life on it. The decay beneath it. New life sprouting from it. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence."

James looked at cindy with confused eyes. This is not something the average six year old would say. Then again, she wasn't the average six year old.

"And between it all" james said

"Balance. Energy. A certain, feel."

"And inside you" james said

"Inside me. That same energy."

"And this is the lesson. That energy doesn't belong to anyone else, but you. To say that if you die, the light dies is bull. Can you feel that?"

Cindy then saw a black void. With nothing but a speck of light.

"There's something else." Cindy said

Cindy began to walk closer to the light.

"Its something. Something dark."

She saw that it was a white portal that leads to somewhere else.

"Balance. Not from darkness, from light. Get away from there."

"Its cold."

She's getting closer to the portal now.

James feels something happening. He looks up to see a falling tree.

James shot the tree and it broke to pieces.

He noticed that the ground was beginning to shake.

The floor beneath him cracked open.

He hopped over to the side cindy was on.

He saw the lava beneath it all.

"It's calling me"

He saw the whole forest was beginning to shake.

"Resist it cindy"

Cindy's hand was about to touch the portal.

"Cin" he walked over in front of her

She was gonna go and touch it.

"CIN" james voice was barely able to get across her head.

She touched it.

A barrage of random flashes burst through her mind. She could hardly make any of them out.

Then, she was back to where she was.

She was gasping for air, she looked all around the place. It was nearly destroyed.

"You went straight in" james said

Cindy laid down on the rock. "It was trying to show me something."

"It must've been something you needed. And you couldn't even stop yourself."

James was walking away from her, until she said "i saw you"

James stopped himself. No, not this, not now.

"Something from you,"

"You know how these powers work because you once had them."

James slowly looked at cindy "Did you."

"I've dealt with that raw strength only once before. In myself. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now."

James walked away from cindy. Cindy slowly followed him from behind.

James couldn't believe what just happened. His worst fears were coming true. All the memories were bursting through his mind. All the pain, the suffering, he caused because he was so stupid. And it caused the death of one of his friends.

He's praying that cindy doesn't go down the same path.

**This chapter is FINALLY HERE**

**I based the lesson scene from the first lesson of Star Wars: The Last Jedi. I felt like that scene would work here.**

**Pretty please like this and review the story for me.**

**Have a nice day.**


	8. Time

After explaining to everyone what happened in the woods, the rest of the night was spent with making a camp site, voting on which stones to go after first, and the group having mini chats with each other. Nothing much, just small subjects.

The plan was to go through the test of time first, tomorrow morning.

During the night, James was giving mini unnoticeable looks to Cindy, making sure she tells no one about his secret. Jesus, why did he tell her that? He could've easily lied to her. But even when he was younger, he wasn't a liar. So it would've definitely be obvious he was lying.

But god, ever since It happened, he tried to block out the memories. He was able to do that for a long time, but after the incident, the memories began to blast through his mind.

He tried his best to ignore them, but it wasn't doing anything.

That early morning, Lucy woke up to some random noises.

She got outta her tent, quietly so no one could wake up.

When she got out, she grabbed her trenchcoat and put it on.

She followed the noises through the forest. It sounded like james struggling to do something.

The sounds turned out to be james, barefoot, in the lake that was near them.

Lucy was confused on what he was doing. "You okay" she said

James looked at lucy "yeah, i'm fine. Just trying to catch fish."

"Why"

"For breakfast. Duh" james said as he tried to grab a fish. Failing miserably.

"You could just, you know, use your magic to make food" lucy said

"Can't do that. I can't just make food, i'm not even that good of a cook."

Lucy chuckled at that. "Well, if we make it out alive, i can teach you"

"Why thanks"

Lucy took off her shoes and hopped into the lake.

"What are you doing"

"Helping you. What do you think i was gonna do, skinny dip?"

"First of all, you're married. If you were to do that, i would instantly get the fuck out."

Lucy laughed.

James then asked lucy a question "speaking of which, when i put your baby to sleep, why did you mention that she was the only one that wasn't adopted"

Lucy looked at James "well, i thought it would be a good thing to know. Since i didn't want you to get confused, since our other girls don't really look like us."

"Well to me, it seems like a lazy excuse to explain things in case the people reading this didn't read the other stories this writer made."

The writer then looked at his keyboard. Then at the words that were typed on his computer.

He looked at his coffee

"What's in this thing? Ah whatever. Back to writing."

James then winked at the reader again.

"What are you winking at"

"Doesn't matter."

James and Lucy went back to catching fish.

When they got back to the camping site. Dennis was playing around with his vampire magic and showcasing it in front of Meena, Miguel, and Viper, and cindy was talking with grinch, who was putting on some gadgets.

Miguel looked at james, "where were you"

"Getting breakfast" james said

"We already had breakfast. We all packed our own food" grinch said

James then threw the fish he caught so far away from anyone, they couldn't even see it "i was actually taking a shower from the waterfall."

"Your hairs not even wet" meena said

James flew away from the group.

20 seconds later, james came back with wet hair "you were saying"

Meena sighed "oh golly, how come i didn't realize"

"Just give me something to eat"

Meena gave him a granola bar. He caught it. And quickly ate the whole thing.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready to do the test of time.

Dennis was ready to do anything, lucy had a blaster in her hands, meena had a bow and arrow that james gave her, viper was ready to do some kung fu move, miguel had his fists up, cindy just stood there, grinch had a saw in his hand, and james pushed a button and the suit he had when he busted into johnny's garage formed around him. And the helmet formed around his face.

The mask then slid off, revealing his face. He walked towards the tree of the time stone.

He pulled out the time stone. He looked at everyone else "remember, anything can happen, so be ready."

The group nodded at him. James turned back to the tree.

He placed the stone in the hole that the tree had. It fitted. A portal opened up. It was the width of the tree. In the portal, it had a green aura.

James's mask came back on him.

James walked into the portal. Green sparks burst in his directions. And he flew through the portal.

Viper went in next, then cindy, then grinch, then dennis, then meena, then lucy, and lastly miguel walked into the portal.

Everyone landed in a black void. There was nothing there, but a giant void. All there was was the black ground they were standing on.

James looked around the room. "Really, this is the hard test we were gonna have"

Then out of nowhere, a campfire, in which the fire was green, appeared in front of everyone.

James made the mask disappear. Lucy lowered her blaster, grinch placed the saw on his belt.

The group surrounded the campfire. It was burning pretty hard.

Everyone suddenly felt like they were forced to take a seat in these stumps that appeared.

Then, between all of their legs, they saw these rocks and sharp pieces of charcoal on the stumps.

Miguel picked up both of them "what are these for"

James looked at them "i'm not sure"

Then, the fire began to make words. It say "write down and throw it into the fire, so your friends will know what happened."

The fire then disappeared "what does that even mean" meena said

"It might have something to do with one of our secrets. James, you go first" cindy said

"What, no!" James said knowing exactly what she meant

"Why not"

"Well, because we all need time to think"

Lucy then realized what it meant. Lucy quickly grabbed the rock and charcoal and wrote down the first thing she can think of.

"Well, what about dennis, there's something he can definitely think of"

"Hey"

"James, what are you hiding"

James began to get nervous as everyone but lucy looked at him intensely.

"Well, you see-"

"Guys, i get it"

Everyone looked at lucy and she threw the rock into the fire.

A green light then blinded everyones vision.

When there vision cleared, they were in some old bathroom. A bathroom that was to familiar to lucy.

"What just happened."

"I know what we have to do."

"What is it"

"Show a tragic memory that lives in our family."

The test then dawned on everyone else. They solved the question, now they have to show their work.

"So, what exactly is this memory" grinch said

"Let's just say it's not child friendly"

Lucy then motioned dennis and cindy to hide behind the toiler

Knowing the situation, they payed attention and hid there.

James, meena, miguel, grinch, and viper wait for something to happen.

Then, a lady then bursted through the door. She looked wildly similar to lucy. The only difference was the basic face shape. Except the nose.

She then was walking to the group, with tears in her eyes, but she just walked by them.

She bursted open the shower curtain and practically fell into the tub.

James looked at lucy who was having a war with her tears.

Then, the women, hesitantly, began to silt her wrists.

Grinch, miguel, and viper then began to get terrified of the image. James and Meena nearly threw up at the sight. Lucy was beginning to cry.

Dennis and cindy couldn't see the incident, but they could definitely hear it.

The women then began to write a message with her own blood.

James then rushed to the sink and threw up in it. Grinch quickly sprang into action and began to pat James in the back as he was throwing up.

Then, her hands just fell down, and her body was motionless.

James could hear the blood dripping down the wall. Which just made him feel even more queazy.

Then, a green light blinded everyone again.

They were back in the black void. James and Grinch both fell down to the floor. Since James was practically relying on the sink to stand up.

Lucy then wiped her tears and took a seat back on her log. "Sorry"

"No no, it's okay, the fate of the world depends on t-" he threw up again for a final time.

Everyone was disgusted at the sight.

He wiped the vomit that was on his face. "Anyway, we now know what to do, but who does it next, is the real question?"

Everyone had a moment of silence. They all shared glares with each other.

"I'll go next" miguel as he began to write something down.

Grinch pat james on the back again as he and james walked over.

Miguel threw his rock into the fire and a green light blinded everyone again.

They were in a street where it looked like it would be in Mexico.

James looked around the place. He knew exactly what this place was.

Miguel looked behind everyone. Everyone looked back.

"What exactly is this place" Viper said

Before Miguel say anything, they all saw two men walking through the street. And one of them was holding a case of a guitar.

Then, out of nowhere, the man holding the guitar suddenly crouch downed in pain.

Then, the other dude confront him as he fell to the ground, motionless.

Then, the other guy grabbed his stuff and a small piece of paper.

The green light blinded everybody again and they were back in black.

The black void.

"I have no idea what just happened" dennis whispered

"You and me both kid" viper whispered back.

Since they now knew what to do, everyone was sharing looks at each other waiting to see who was gonna go next.

Then, Meena slowly grabbed the rock and charcoal and began to write down something.

While doing so, she was giving everyone looks, almost like she was making sure they were gonna do it.

She slowly dropped it into the fire.

A green light blinded everyone again.

They showed up on this highway.

James dodged a car that was coming straight at him.

"Let me guess, a car crash" James yelled

"Yep" Meena yelled sadly

Then, some mule got sniped in their car. The animal driving fell dead on his wheel and the car rotated left.

It caused a massive crash that the group couldn't get hurt by.

Once the crash flipped over them. They saw three elephants. Two adults and a kid. Hop out to help people out in the crash.

They walked by the group

"5" meena murmured to herself

James turned to her

"4"

"Meena"

"3"

"Meena"

"2"

A single tear drop down her face

"1"

*BANG*

James snapped his head back and saw the male elephant blocking another shot from whoever was sniping it.

Meena saw where the shot came from and took a quick look at the person that did it.

It was a lion, she could barely make out anything else

James looked where meena was looking and used the suit to take a photo of the lion.

A nanosecond before the green light blinded everyone.

They were back in the void.

Meena looked at james "why did you take a photo"

James looked at meena "Reasons. Anyway, so, who's going next"

Viper then spoke out "i'm gonna try something different"

"And what exactly is that" grinch said

Viper then did her best to write on her rock.

Viper then threw it in.

Another green light blinded everyone

Then, everyone ended up in this snowy forest.

"It worked?" Viper said

"What did you do" james said

"Well, since nothing really to tragic happened to me, i just did one of my friends"

"Why would you do that" james said

"Well, It worked"

Then, the entire environment began to glitch.

Then, they were back in the void. The entire surrounding was glitching.

James looked at viper "Are you sure about that. Everyone else, write down something, and fast."

Grinch, james, dennis, and cindy grabbed their rocks and charcoal and wrote down what they could think of.

James was first and without hesistation, threw it into the fire.

They teleported into a city. They could hardly make out what was happening. But they saw a light bursting through building and they were collapsing.

He landed near the group.

It was james.

Then, they heard this guy talking.

James slowly walked to him. And he snapped the other guys neck.

They were back in the void.

Dennis went next and threw it into the fire.

They were in this house that was on fire.

Then, this women with a baby ran out of a room.

Then, they saw debris break from being burned.

A sharp piece of wood came crashing down to them.

The mother used some magic to push the baby out of the way and the wood stabbed her in the heart.

"What was that" cindy yelled at james

"What was what"

"Your tragedy"

"You're asking me that now"

"Yes"

They went back in the void

"Now is really not the time"

"No, why did you have that aura around you"

"That doesn't matter, it was in the past"

"We're your team. So you should tell us"

James grabbed cindy's rock out of her hand and threw it into the fire

They were in a hospital. They saw a darker version of cindy floating through the window.

They turned to see the women in the bed. It was cindy's mother.

James was shocked and turned to cindy and the rest of her team.

"I didn't know" james said disappointed in himself

The giltching was so bad that they couldn't hear anything they were saying.

But then the other cindy was absorbing something from her.

Then, the line became flat.

They were back in the void.

Grinch quickly threw it in. They were in a crowd.

They saw the grinch landing under a christmas tree.

Cindy recognize this place and walked away from the group without anyone knowing.

She walked to a merry go round and opened a secret door.

She walked up the stairs that were in there.

She got to the top of the attraction and she saw herself and groopert.

She walked next to them and took a minute to breath. This was back at a time where things were simpler. No powers, no psycho fathers, no James coming in, just herself and her family and friends

Then, she saw her mother, with her two baby brothers. Seeing her almost made her cry.

Then, the green light blinded her.

They all showed back in the forest. The sun was setting.

James looked at the time. It was near 6:30.

James looked at everyone.

They were all looking at him upset.

James walked into the forest alone, not willing to get in a fight.

Meena and grinch walked into a different side of the forest.

Cindy walked in the direction where the lake was.

Lucy turned to dennis, miguel, and viper "you guys stay here, i'll go after james"

Lucy walked in the same direction james went in.

Dennis turned into a bat and followed cindy.

Lucy was walking where james was going. She heard him talking to himself in pure rage.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID! What were you thinking you dipfuck, you forced A Fucking six year old girl who's going through some things to show the exact thing she doesn't want to Fucking see! And you, being the Fucking genius you are, showed your team you murdering your best friend on accident because the power that said girl has and now she might fucking worry about the power you're training her to fucking use. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING" he yelled as he walked around a certain spot.

Lucy carefully walked to james. James knew she was there "what do you want"

"I want to help"

"You can't."

"Why is that"

James turned to Lucy "Because you don't know what it feels like to have to spent every second of every single day holding back all of the power you have, and if you spent one second of letting go, you have all the powers come back, and you worry about murdering someone, and you don't even realize that it's because it's your fault"

James took a seat on the rock and placed his hands on his face.

"Well, i do admit to not having feeling that. But i can give you some advice."

"What advice could you possibly give me"

"Well. Just be upfront with everybody when you're ready to talk to them about it"

James looked at lucy again

"Come back before 7. I'll make dinner"

James smiled when she said that

Meanwhile, grinch walked into the forest furious. Not at james, though he was pretty piss at him for it, but it was something else.

"You okay"

Grinch turned around to see meena behind him.

"What do you want" grinch said

"To help. What's wrong"

Grinch sighed "it's dennis"

"What? What's wrong with him"

"It's the thing he showed us."

"That women dying"

"Yeah, i know who it was. It was Dracula's wife."

"Wait, Lady Lubov."

"Yeah, Lady Lubov. Or Martha, who knows."

"What's wrong with that"

"Meena, that's not how she die. She died by getting attacked by Van Helsing while getting out of the building. Not by having debris fall on her"

"That's true. But, is it really something to be that angry about"

"Yeah, the problem is that his parents, or just mavis, lied to him on how she died. Instead of being honest with him."

"Well, he's a kid"

"A kid that's apart of the Dracula Family. They're not just a normal family. They're godforsaken vampires."

"Look. Calm down. When this is all over, we'll call mavis out for it"

"Fine."

"Now let's just head back"

Dennis landed near the lake where cindy was. She was training her powers. Her hands were green. She was trying to do something.

He turned back into his normal half human half vampire self.

"What are you doing" dennis said

"Trying to open a portal" cindy said without even looking at dennis

"Why"

"You know time travel right."

"Yeah"

"Well, i was thinking that, i can try to open a time portal, and save my mother"

Dennis quickly put her hands down "whoa whoa whoa, if time travel movies have taught me anything, doing something like that can break the universe."

"Yeah, i know, but i'll be careful"

"No. Think about it. When your mother died, you unlocked your superpowers, so you flew out the window. If you were to save your mother, you wouldn't have unlocked your powers, you wouldn't have gotten to the hills where we met, and you most likely wouldn't had gotten the blue stone as easily. And also, it would most likely change the events slightly."

"But even still, it's worth a shot"

"Is it really worth it? If you go, you could possibly never come back. After all, as far as i'm aware, this is your first time doing this."

"Really? If you had these powers, would you save that women you showed us"

"First of all, that's my nana. And second of all, it would change events drastically. If my nana were to survive, my guess is that my papa would never build hotel transylvania, my mother would most likely never have met my father, and I most likely wouldn't exist."

Cindy thought about that for a second. He had a point. If he could never exist, what could happen to her

"But still, James lied to us"

"He was just trying to protect us. Especially since you have these powers. He must've thought it would've worry you."

Cindy sighed. "I see your point"

"Come on, let's head back"

Dennis and Cindy walked through the forest, and back to the campsite

**That's chapter 8 people.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Have a nice day**


	9. Soul

James woke up somewhere he wasn't expecting. In a plain road at night.

James got up from the road. There was nobody there. No cars were flying by him. The only thing he heard was the sounds of nature.

"Hello"

James turned around to see cindy. But this didn't look like the Cindy he knew. She had a dark blue fur, light grey hair, and pure dark eyes.

"Who are you"

"What do you mean, i'm cindy"

"HA! Good try. I'm not an idiot."

"Well, i am what cindy can become"

"Pff. That's impossible. Cindy's one of the kindest girls i've ever met. No way anything like you can happen to her."

"Well, it happened to you didn't it"

"Well yes it did, but that doesn't matter. It was a mistake."

"Of course it was. But that did have consequences. With Tyler."

James pulled out a gun to shoot her, but his hand froze in midair, with a blue aura around his arm.

"See this place, remember it."

James flew up in the air uncontrollably.

James woke up in his tent. In a huge sweat.

He felt like his chest was burning up. His breath was messy as hell.

He had no idea what was happening.

He fumbled for the zipper that unlocked the tent.

He got it open and fell out of the tent. He quickly ran from a decent distance from everyone.

He dropped down onto a rock and took slow breaths.

In and Out

In and Out

In and Out

In and Out

In and Out

But the stress and pain was so much for him, that he actually fainited.

"James"

James's eyes bursted opened.

He realize he was sitting down. He looked to see Cindy standing in front of her.

"Hey Cin." James said dryly

"What are you doing here"

"Oh pff. You know, just rushing outta your tent for air after a nightmare."

"Well, what was the nightmare."

"Just some darker looking you taunting me"

"What"

"You heard me. It was some darker looking-"

"Did she have dark blue fur"

"Yeah"

"Grey hair"

"Yeah"

Cindy backed up "would you mind if i checked"

"Well, you can try" james said

Cindy slowly put her hands on james's head.

She saw her darker self right in front of james

Cindy took her hands off. "I know her"

"Well if it's the same one we've been seeing, something must connect the dots between everything"

"You must be right."

"Well, that's not important right now. The important thing is we finish the job"

"You're right."

James got up and he and cindy walked back to the campus.

A few hours later, everyone was ready to head in for the next one. Soul

James had his suit appear on him before placing the stone in the tree.

An orange portal appeared in front of everyone.

James turned to the group "be ready"

Everyone nodded at him and they all walked into the portal.

As they were flying through the portal, cindy couldn't help but recognize the sense of color this place was giving off. Something about felt similar to her.

Then, the team came outta a wet ground, soaking wet. They all flew up into the air. They all landed back into the water filled terrain.

James got up to see that they were in an endless void of orange.

The rest of the team got up. "Where are we" meena said

"Like i'm suppose to know." James said

"You're the dude that knows all this supernatural stuff. So we thought you know" grinch said

"Well, whatever it is, i'm sure it has something to do with viper not having a reflection in the water" dennis said

"What" viper said as she look down. She indeed had no reflection.

"Viper, are you a vampire." James said

"What! No! What about you guys, your reflections are not even your actual reflections.

Lucy looked down to her reflection. It was her mother.

Lucy screamed at that fact.

Everyone looked at lucy. They noticed the reflection she had.

They all looked down at their own reflections.

Dennis had his nana, martha, meena had her father, miguel had his mother, grinch had donna, james had his friend everyone saw during the time test, and cindy. Had her father.

Everyone shared looks at each other, expect for cindy, who was still looking at her reflection.

Grinch then turned around "uh guys, why is there a place for shelter."

Everyone turned around to see a shelter that looked like it was from China.

"Sweet. Some shade" dennis said before james stopped him "hold on dennis, if there's something my calculations tell me, is that maybe, if one of us go into that shelter, that person might come back to live."

James threw a shield behind them and it was so big that no one could get by.

"Before anyone can rush over there, we need to all agree on who goes."

Everyone looked at each other "this isn't gonna be easy" lucy said

What felt like 5 minutes later, no one knew what to do.

No one really had an idea how they would handle this. They have a chance to get back someone they loved. But then again, they all do.

Dennis was pacing around the place while everyone else was talking.

Then, he saw lucy sitting down looking at her mother.

He was curious on what was up with her and he took a seat in front of her.

Lucy then looked at dennis "hi" she said

"Hi" he said

"So, who do you think should get brought back" lucy said

"I'm not sure."

"Really. You don't think your nana should come back"

"Well, it would change things drastically with my life. Since, my papa has gotten married like a few months ago"

"Point. But still, she's your nana. You should try"

"Well, i'll think about it"

Meanwhile, cindy was pacing around trying to calm herself. Right now, nothing is making sense (this story in a nutshell). Especially since she can bring her father back to life. Which makes no sense, since last time she saw her, he was alive.

Grinch walked over to cindy "is everything alright"

Cindy turned to grinch "oh you know, just found out that my father might be dead, nothing much, nothing much at all"

"But that does sound like a big deal"

"YA THINK! My father is possibly dead, even though he was alive last time i checked"

"Maybe the other you did it"

"Maybe, maybe not. But right now, as far as i'm aware, somethings's wrong"

"What are you guys talking about" meena said butting in on the conversation

"Cindy's reflection is her father, even though he was alive last time we saw him" grinch said

"Well, what's his name" meena said

"Lou Who"

Meena looked at grinch confused. "But he's dead"

Grinch looked confused at meena and cindy then looked at the reflection.

"How do you know that"

"Well, when cindy broke through the hospital window, me and dennis flew to a cemetery. And one of the tombstones say Lou Who. Died like, maybe a year ago."

Cindy looked shocked. It all began to make sense now. But, how did she see her father.

Miguel has had enough of waiting and got up "okay everyone, this can't go on any longer. We need to choose. I say we bring back james's friend."

"No, that's not happening."

"Why not" viper said

"Memories. That's all i'm gonna say. What about Meena, she deserves to meet her father."

"Uh, it's not actually my real father."

"Does that really mean anything."

"What about Dennis. I mean-"

"I already explain this to lucy" dennis said

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure we all heard that." James said

"GUYS! What about grinch"

Everyone turned to grinch and looked at his reflection. Cindy then began to get emotional.

James crouched down to look at the reflection. "Who is it"

"My mom" cindy said

James turned to cindy. "Well, you are the chosen one. And if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten this far. So, we'll let him do it."

"No, this is probably all of your own chances to see your family again, i mean expect viper, since she doesn't have a reflection." Cindy said

"Well, i think it's because i haven't really lost anyone."

"Whatever. Anyway, it should be one of you"

"Okay cindy, i want you to close your eyes."

Cindy closed her eyes.

James patted grinch in the back. "Go ahead" he whispered

James let the shield drop.

Grinch slowly walked towards the shade. He looked at the reflection "nice you see you again Don"

He walked into the shade.

Then, everyone appeared back into the forest.

James took off his suit. "Alright, what's for dinner tonight."

"Maybe some hot dogs" dennis said

"My man." James said

"Wait, who came back"

James looked at cindy with a face that couldn't be read by anyone "oh, it was me. We all agreed that it should be me"

"Okay" cindy said before taking a seat back at her tent.

James rubbed his eyes. Holy shit, i'm actually lying he thought. To a little girl no less. Maybe if he thinks of it as a surprise, it's not lying.

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, i've been busy at my job at a school where I live. So hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a nice day**


	10. Power

Chapter 10: Power

That night, nothing actually happened. Expect for everyone giving looks about not telling cindy about bringing her mother back. Think of it as an early christmas gift, or birthday. James to them.

However, when meena was sleeping that night, she heard a werid voice

"Meena"

Meena slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the voice at all. It sounded like a young teen.

"Meena"

There it was again. Meena unzipped her tent and she went outside.

She looked around the place. There was no one there.

"Meena"

"Alright who's there" she yelled out

"Meena"

Then, she began to hear other voices. But they weren't her name. They were screams. Screams of agony. Pain. Fear. Something was happening.

Since elephants have really great hearing, she couldn't mute the screams even if she tried.

Meena attempted to cover her ears to lower the sound, but that wasn't the case at all.

She was unaware of the fact that everything around her began to float. Trees, leaves, sticks, even the tents.

James woke up as he felt like he was falling down. He felt his tent in the air. He also heard meena's cries.

James crawled over to the zipper and unzipped it.

He fell outta the tent "Meena!" He yelled out

Meena looked at james "Help" she called out

"With what" he yelled back as the others were hopping outta their tents

"What Do You Think" she yelled out. Then, james flew into a tree. He landed on his side.

"Meena!" Cindy yelled out "Calm Down"

She looked at Cindy and Lucy and they both flew back

Lucy pulled out a piece of lipstick

Dennis then flew back, he noticed lucy "is now really the best time to apply lipstick."

"It's not lipstick." Lucy said before aiming her lipstick taser at Meena. The wires flew back into a tree.

"Darn it. Find a way to get me close" lucy said

Dennis and cindy got up and tried to figure out something. Cindy's eyes turned blur before trying to use to powers of the space stone to push her away. Meena's strength was so strong that it was being pushed back.

Grinch extended his shoes and they grew like a spring, he made Meena trip.

Lucy pulled out a grappling hook and she aimed it at a tree. Her feet landed on the side and she hopped off it and aimed the taser at meena's back.

The two electricity bolts landed on her back and she was shaking wildly.

Lucy landed on the ground and the taser turned off.

James and Grinch helped Meena up "meena, you okay" grinch said

"Yeah, I guess." Meena said before everyone saw a purple light launched outta her mouth.

Everyone freaked out. James pulled out a gun and shot at it. The light dodged it. It ran across the woods and landed into viper's mouth. Viper coughed a bit

"Viper, you okay" Cindy said

Viper's eyes turned a deep purple.

"Oh Flamingo" james said

Viper slid across the woods. Cindy threw a ball of energy at her, but viper dodged it.

She hopped up and smacked grinch across the face.

Miguel jumped across to grab her by the neck. Viper moved her body to avoid miguel's hand. She landed on the ground and bite Miguel in the leg.

Miguel yelled out in the sudden pain.

Lucy took viper outta miguel's leg. But viper easily got out and whacked lucy in the neck.

Dennis got an idea. "Guys, we're doing this wrong. She should fight someone her own size" he said before turning into a bat and getting viper into a chokehold. A chokehold a six year old could do, but still a chokehold.

Eventually, the light came out of viper's mouth.

It flew across to miguel's mouth.

Miguel's eyes became purple.

James flew to him and punched him in the face. Miguel fell to the ground.

"Well that was easy." Dennis said right before the light went into his mouth.

Everyone began to freak out even more. Dennis was a vampire. Who knows what he could do?

His eyes turned purple. Dennis turned into a bat and flew to James.

James flew away from everyone else. He pushed a button. His suit came around him, so Dennis couldn't bite him.

James and Dennis flew all the way up to the sky.

James shot a net at dennis. He wasn't gonna attack a kid. Especially since his mother definitely hated him.

Dennis turned into his human form and sliced the net in half.

Dennis threw in multiple punches at james. He kicked james in the face. He then froze james in place.

Before he could do anything, he got blowed away by something.

James barely moved his eyes to see cindy in the air.

Cindy looked down "I'm Flying!"

"I know. You might wanna get dennis" james was barely able to murmured

"On it" cindy said before flying to catch dennis.

The purple light came out of dennis's mouth, dennis eyes opened up.

Cindy grabbed dennis and floated as they were close to the ground.

Cindy landed on the ground and let go of dennis.

They shared a look at each other. "Where's james" dennis said before feeling a kick across his face.

Cindy turned to see grinch with purple eyes.

Lucy wrapped her arms around grinch as she was by his side. Grinch pulled lucy's hair. Lucy yelped and she fell to the ground.

"MEENA" miguel yelled. Miguel was now paralyzed thanks to viper's bite.

"Yeah" she said back

Viper attempted to hit grinch, but she simply slapped her away.

"Grinch, can you hear me, it's cindy, Cindy Lou. You know me. Remember that night, on christmas, when you came into my house. It was when you stopped being your old self, and became your today self." Cindy said trying to talk grinch outta it.

Grinch grabbed cindy by her jacked and raised her to eye level. Cindy was getting anixous. She couldn't attack grinch.

Then, meena threw miguel at grinch. Cindy plopped to the ground.

Grinch threw miguel off him, but then got tackled by meena.

A moment later, the light came outta grinch.

It flew to Lucy.

Meena got off grinch.

Lucy pulled out her flamethrower.

Cindy pushed her hands out. The flamethrower dropped to the ground.

Lucy ran to it, but was stopped Grinch.

Lucy kicked him in the face. And he fell down.

Lucy ran again, but tripped.

She crawled over to the flamethrower. When she was about to fire it, but turns out dennis shot her with the lipstick taser.

The light flew outta lucy's mouth and it flew up into the air.

"Where's it going" dennis said

"James" cindy said

"Oh no" Viper said

James landed on the ground.

Lucy ran over to him. Lucy threw some punches, but james easily blocked them all, then punched her in the face.

Grinch extended his boot, but james grabbed it and swung him around like an olympian during hammer throw. And threw him into a tree.

Dennis, Cindy, and viper ran to him. But he threw a grenade at them.

Cindy put up a shield. It blew up, and they saw the cloud of the grenade fly past them.

Meena tackled james, he picked meena up with one arm and slammed her into the ground.

James shot an energy blast at Dennis and Cindy. Cindy slammed it back, james slammed it back, cindy slammed it back, james slammed it back, cindy slammed it back, james slammed it back.

Lucy got a hold of it and threw it at grinch. Grinch got the idea and kicked it back to cindy. Cindy kicked it to meena.

Meena kicked it and it hit in the face. The mask he had shattered into a million pieces.

James fell to the ground.

As soon as the light fell outta james nose, the world felt like it was going in slow motion. It was going to cindy.

James summoned a small cup and slammed it on the light.

James looked at everyone "phew. That was a close one."

But james noticed something werid. He looked at one of the trees. The power stone was there.

He was so distracted by it, that he didn't notice the light managed to escape until it was to late.

It went into cindy's mouth.

Everyone froze in terror.

Cindy eyes turned into a deep purple. She floated into the air. A whriling tornado of the colors of a rainbow began to fly around everyone.

"RUN!" James said as lucy grabbed miguel and grinch grabbed viper.

Everyone began to run away from cindy. Cindy shot a blue blast at everyone. They all jumped up into the air.

Cindy shot another blast at them and the blast was so strong it send everyone through the forest.

James, Meena, and Dennis were separated from Lucy, Viper, Miguel, and grinch. Who were all going the same way.

The three of them tumbled down a hill as they began to hit the ground.

James landed in a lake, meena landed on a rock so hard it cracked, and dennis landed near a tree.

James emerged from the water. He crawled up to meena and dennis.

"Shit." He said as he got up "she's good."

"Well, she's being controlled."

"Well, she's still powerful. But anyway, something tells me this is a test." James said

"Why do you think that" dennis said

"Well, i saw the power stone in the tree. And the light is purple. So, maybe the test is we have the fight the group."

"Is the whole trip gonna be like this" Dennis said

"Hope Not" meena said.

"Well, whatever, the point is we need to get back to Cindy" james said as he began to walk ahead of the group

"Hold on a second, you want us to go back?" Meena said

"Yes." James said

"Ha! Please tell me you're joking"

"I'm not"

"We almost died, and you want us to go back"

"Yes. We need to be there to find whatever's in the temple."

"Well, we can ignore it, and go to Tiberius now."

"Oh yeah and leave cindy here doing god knows what"

"Well, she's stronger than all of us"

"Maybe. But there's always a way to get stronger."

"It's still risky"

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas"

"WHAT BETTER IDEAS"

"Enough, Both of you! We get it. You want to go on a suicide mission, and you don't want to. Cindy is the most powerful thing on the planet right now. So, no matter what, we're getting out butts kick. So, let's quit arguing and get to Her." Dennis yelled out tried of the human and the elephant's bickering.

James and Meena were shocked to hear dennis say that.

James slapped himself in the face "anyway. We need a game plan. Any ideas"

"Well, do you have the stones"

James pulled something outta his suit. It was a tube that had the rest of the stones in here "yep."

"Well, do you think we can use any of them."

"Well, we could use Space and Reality. We can't use power, because if any of us touch it will kill us."

"Well, can you give me one?"

James looked at meena as if she said something dumb and smart at the same time.

"Really? These stones are some of the most powerful things on the planet. And you expect me to believe you can handle it."

"Well, we can try."

"Just to be safe, i'll handle them."

"Why do you think you can handle them"

James stopped speaking and look downed at the ground. "That's a different story. And personal. Let's go."

James began to walk into the forest. Meena was confused. What was so personal that james was hiding? It was definitely something to do with the thing he showed us in the time stone. Who was that person he killed.

"Meena"

Meena looked down to dennis, who was starting to walk by her

"Are you coming" he said

Meena swallowed and began to walk into the forest.

A few minutes later, they were near the campsite.

James was crawling through the ground, dennis was flying around as a bat, and meena was sneaking around.

When they got near, they saw cindy. Just standing there. Doing nothing. On her knees.

They turned to see lucy, viper, and grinch laying down a paralyzed miguel down on a rock.

James threw a tiny rock at them to get their attention. They turned to see him. James did some sign language 'I got this.' James pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

He raised it. He took the shot without hesitation.

The dart stopped midway. Cindy turned her head like a stop motion creature. The dart dropped to the ground.

"Oh filp" james said

Cindy began to fly up into the air with a rainbow vortex flying up in the air.

"Don't let her get away!" James yelled out

Grinch extended his boots and grabbed cindy by her legs.

Cindy and Grinch fell down to the ground.

Cindy threw grinch into a tree.

Cindy used her powers to tie grinch's boots to a tree.

"CINDY PLEASE" grinch yelled out.

Cindy didn't pay attention and continued to do it. Then, a purple energy blast came outta her.

Unbeknownst to james, the stones fell outta his pockets.

Dennis noticed it and pulled out the time stone

As meena was going to hop over a massive rock with the tranquilizer, Lucy aimed her blaster at cindy, james flew at her and pushed her outta the way.

Dennis focused on the stone, then, time stopped. He turned to see viper ducking for cover. He turned to see meena shooting another dart at meena. He turned to see James and Lucy hovering in the air.

Dennis began to fly through the air to reach cindy. Then, he was pushed by a blue force.

Cindy gave a dennis a cold look.

Time went back to normal and dennis blazed into the forest.

James and lucy dropped on the ground. Meena fell on the ground.

Dennis was tumbling across the forest, but landed in a lake.

James and Lucy got up off the ground. Lucy shot at cindy.

Cindy pushed the blast away and it landed in a tree. The tree began to fall down on viper.

Viper slithered away before the tree could hit her.

Cindy shot another purple blast at james and lucy. They flew a decent distance away into the forest.

James flew back in. Cindy made vines appear outta the ground and began to choke james.

"JAMES" lucy yelled out

Cindy noticed her and froze her in place.

Meena saw a massive purple blast coming at her and hid behind a massive rock.

In the lake, dennis was about to get up, when he felt he was being pushed back into it.

Viper couldn't do anything about it judging by her size.

Miguel was getting crushed by a massive tree.

James began to feel like his blood was stopping. He only had one idea left in his pocket.

"Your...mother...is...alive"

All sounds went silent.

Cindy looked at james into his soul. Ignoring everything else.

Meena took this opportunity. She noticed dennis coming up at them.

Meena threw the tranquilizer at Dennis.

He caught it. He flew right behind cindy. And shot it.

Cindy fell to the ground motionless. The vines slid off of James's neck. Lucy became unfrozen and she dropped to the floor. James untied grinch. Meena barraged to Miguel to get the tree off him. Grinch fell down and he and james ran to the tree miguel was under.

James noticed that the light came outta Cindy's eyes, making it look like a neon tear slowly rolling down her face.

James thought it meant something. But the light flew up into the air and made an explosion that looked like a firework.

James went back to picking up miguel.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Meena said before he and james slowly lifted up the tree.

Once there was enough free space, grinch grabbed miguel out from under.

Once they were out, James and Meena dropped the tree.

James then ran to check on Cindy.

He carried her like a baby. "Lucy, Grinch, set the tents back up. Meena, check on Miguel and Cindy. Viper, Dennis, come with me." James said as he passed cindy to meena

Viper and Dennis paid attention and ran along with james.

Once they were a decent distance away, James took a seat.

"What did you need us for" viper said

"Not much. You were the only two that were available" james said

"Then why did you call us" dennis said

"Because i just realized something, i think we're taking this a bit to far."

"What do you mean"

"Well, we've been so focused on doing this stuff. That we forgot the most important part of a team: Bonding with each other"

"What" viper said

"The point is, i feel like when we're not doing these tests. We should be, you know, hanging out. So, since we got nothing else to do. And it's definitely only a few hours Until Dawn. I feel like we could write down some ideas" james said before pulling out a notebook and an erasable pen. "Any ideas"

**Again, I apologize for the long wait. Been busy with a job I have and because of some rewrites to the upcoming chapters.**


	11. Mind

A few hours later, it was dawn. The sun slowly began to rise in the distance.

James, Dennis, and Viper just came back from the woods and went to check on the others.

James towards towards lucy "how is she" james said

"Well, she seems alright. The good thing is, she doesn't remember anything." Lucy said

"Thank the Gods." James said glad that he didn't go through that hell. "I'll talk with Cindy, you and Grinch can rest now." He said after.

"Okay." Lucy said before walking away.

James took a seat next to Cindy and gave her a cup of water. Cindy slowly took it and took a sip outta it "thanks."

"Anytime." James said

An hour later, everyone was ready to head into the next one. The Mind Stone.

James had his suit on when he placed the stone in the tree. The tree made a yellow portal.

They all walked through the portal and they began to fly through the portal.

Once they got outta the portal, they floated in midair in what seemed to be an endless yellow void. The only thing that seemed to be there was the team themselves.

"Hm. It seems to be that nothing's the test. And we just swim around looking for an ex-"

"I recognize this place." cindy said.

James looked at Cindy "really?"

"Yeah, I had a dream here one time." Cindy said while flying over to james looking like she was swimming.

Then, little yellow balls showed up.

Miguel attempted to grab one, but a yellow arm popped outta it and grabbed his arm.

Miguel yelled in fear. Meena swam over to him and got him outta the arm's hold.

Then, the balls turned into faceless yellow beings.

"Well, seems like we're getting into a scuffle." James said as he made a sword appear outta his hand. He passed a staff to Miguel, Dennis ignited his fists in green flames, lucy got into a kung fu stance, meena nervously raised her fists, viper was struggling to get into a simple stance, grinch pulled out a hammer, and cindy made purple balls of energy float around her arms.

The yellow things got closer. Cindy threw the balls at all of them.

They vanished into nothing. But then, they noticed that there's an army of them coming.

"SPLIT UP! GROUPS OF TWO!" James yelled out.

The groups were James and Meena, Lucy and Miguel, Grinch and Viper, and Dennis and Cindy as they separated in opposite directions.

James shot at a few of them, and they vanished. Meena tackled into one and they rolled around in midair for a few moments before Meena kicked it in the gut.

James sliced threw them like cotton candy. He hopped over one and shot it in the back. He landed in the ground and sliced ones head off like that. He threw a grenade ahead of him and a chunk of them blew up.

Meena punched one in the face. "MEENA! NOW WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO USE THAT TELEKINESIS!" James yelled out

"BUT I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Meena yelled out before she got tackled by one of them.

James shot it off her.

Miguel swung the staff around like a baseball bat as they were closing in on him. He stab one in the head with him.

Lucy karate chopped threw some of them. She pulled on her blaster and shot some of them.

Miguel threw the staff at lucy, she grabbed it and whacked many of them, and she thre it back to miguel.

Grinch extended his boots at swiped them across the void.

Viper slid past the boot and whacked them across the face.

Grinch grabbed his saw and sliced one in half.

Cindy was shooting a enormous amount of them into nothing.

Dennis was flying as a bat and punching them in the face.

He then got whacked by one of them and began to descent down.

After he started to get dizzy, he wished that there was actually something to land on it.

Then, he landed on something.

Dennis looked to see a solid ground under him.

He turned back into his human form. He had an idea. He tried to imagine something.

James stabbed one in the leg before getting tackled by one of them.

Many others began to gang up on him, he attempted to attack back, but he couldn't.

Then, he saw something fly through them and they vanished.

He looked back to see Dennis grabbing a batarang.

"GUYS! WE CAN IMAGINE THINGS!" Dennis yelled out before throwing the batarang again.

Lucy attempted to summon a bazooka. It worked. She aimed it at the army. She fired and a rocket flew out and blew up the army.

Miguel summoned a golf cub and whacked one across the face.

Meena summoned a pink ribbon.

"WHAT'S THAT GONNA DO!" Cindy yelled out

Meena then whacked some of them in the face with a ribbon.

James then summoned a belt "mine as well get creative." He said before whacking them with it.

Grinch summoned a sledgehammer and smashed them into pieces.

"They just keep coming!" Miguel said realizing they're not stopping.

"Maybe there's an exit!" Cindy said

"Well don't ask us, you're the one with the power of the stones, so you might be able to find it." Lucy said

Cindy tried to think of where it is. Her eyes turned yellow "Follow Me" she yelled out and began running across ground she summoned.

Everyone swam over there then began to run behind cindy.

James summoned a massive wall that took the entire spot of behind them.

"That'll give us some time." James said

As they noticed a white crack in the void, they assumed that was the way out.

Then, they were completely surrounded by yellow creatures.

James realized how messed up they were and summoned a shield around everybody. "You know what they say, pop goes the weasels." James said before a massive explosion blocked everyones view as they flew around like a hamster ball.

Cindy made the ball stop and ran towards the exit like a hamster.

Once they made it out, they flew outta a cliff that was pretty steep from their camping site.

They rolled down the cliff while the hamster ball rolled down like a car going 99 miles an hour.

Once they were safe on the ground, the shield vanished into nothing.

James poked his head outta the ground and checked the time. It was 6:30 PM. Right before sunset.

James got up as everyone else did and went to set up a fire.

As james was gathering up sticks into a grill pot, he had an idea.

"Who wants to play a game?"

Everyone turned to him confused, expect Viper and Dennis, cause they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You know, a game. Something you play along with people, have a fun time." James said stating the obivious.

"We know that, but why?" Lucy said

"To pass the time. And possibly get to know each other better, since we haven't been talking with each other That much." James said

"Well, what's the game?" Grinch said

As everyone was cooking the food by the fireplace, James was shaking up a bar with 8 tiny pieces of paper in it. "Alright. The game here is pretty simple: all i'm gonna do is take out a piece of paper which saids any of our worst fears, I say whatever it is, and we try to guess who it is. Simple." James said explaining the game

"Okay. Why this game?" Meena said

"Because you never know when we can be attacked by someone who will use our worst fears against us. So it's best to know beforehand. Anyway, first one." James pulled out a piece of paper. "Stranded in the middle of the ocean." James said

Everyone said "Hm" at the same time.

"Interesting one." Viper said

"Why Pacific? After all, the ocean is huge pal, whoever it is." Lucy said, which got a chuckle outta people.

Cindy looked to around to see if it was anyone was looking nervous. "Is it Meena?"

"Nope." Meena said

"Well then, is it Dennis?" James said

Dennis nodded his head up and down. "You have dreams about this?" Cindy said

"I don't think so. I've thought about it, you know, when i'm daydreaming."

"Well, you better pay attention, you never know when something could be important. Anyway, next one." James said before pulling out another paper. "Being quiet."

"Miguel." Everyone said instantly.

"What? I don't have a big mouth."

"I hardly know you, and even I say you have a big mouth." Viper said which got people of laugh.

James pulled out the next one "Snakes."

Everyone looked around at each other until all eyes locked on Lucy.

"Is it you?" Viper said before slowly slithering to lucy.

Once she got close enough, lucy cracked. "Alright! Yes, it's me!" Lucy blabbered out.

Viper chuckled before heading back to her log. "That's not even fair." Lucy said

"Oh, I can do worse." Viper said

"Not getting enough food at group dinners." James said "an odd one, but okay."

"I want to say Grinch." Cindy said

"Why do you think it would be me?" Grinch said

"Because you stuffed yourself with food at the christmas party." Cindy said

Grinch was about to say something back, but stopped himself.

"My point exactly." Cindy said taking a bite outta her food.

James pulled out the next one and gave a confused face that just screams 'who in gods name has this fear'.

"What is it?" Miguel said

"Walking over sewer drains, I have to say Onions to reverse the curse, are we being bamboozled, who's sticking around with the fears." James said convinced that this was a joke from someone.

Everyone expect one was confused when they heard that.

"That's strange, why an onion of all things?" Lucy thought to herself

"What kinda curse are we talking about here?" Grinch thought

"What's an onion?" Dennis thought

"Wait. Random thing that makes no sense, and it's a superstition like touching the front of an airplane before it takes off when you walk in, is it Meena?" James said

"That's an odd conclusion but yeah, sadly." Meena said

Everyone then turned to her confused.

"Okay look, when i was young, i was told you had to say onions when you walk across sewer drains. Of course, I mumbled it when i'm with friends."

"And you're scared to not say it?"

"Yeah, you never know what Could happen."

"True. Anyway, next one. Armadillos, and ammonite. Alright, who is it now? There's only 3 of us left, and I highly doubt it's me."

"Well, I don't even know what ammonite is."

"Well, it's a type of rock. So, Viper, what in the hey-hey is up?"

"The two are connected. Somehow." Viper said

James and Cindy looked at her confused. "Anyway, next one. Demonic Possession." Cindy?"

"Nope." Cindy said

"Then it's James." Everyone else said

"Okay, I admit. But, who can blame me, a demon that takes control of your every move is frightening. Anyway, last one. We all know this is Cindy. Impersonators. Why is that?"

Cindy fumbled with her hands a bit. Until she came clean. "Well, i've had one. But you all know that story." Cindy said

"You're right, we do." James said. Until he mentioned something "who want to play 20 questions?"

**And That was yet another chapter. Again, sorry for the delay, I've been busy with other stuff and rewrites of course.**

**Please review this chapter.**

**Have a great night.**


	12. Reality

The next morning, The Team were all getting ready for the test of the Reality Stone when they heard something yell out in pain.

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to the direction of the sound.

"Weren't we the only ones here?" Dennis said in concern

"That's what I thought." James said as he walked slowly toward whatever made it. It seemed to land in a pile of grass.

James carefully removed the grass to reveal a blue baby bird.

"What is it?" Meena said

"Oh nothing, it's just a baby bird." James looked up at the tree to see a birds nest.

"Aw, it fell outta the nest." James said before carefully picking up the baby bird and flying upwards.

Everyone saw him fly up to the nest.

When he saw the inside, he saw another bird with another baby.

"Hi, don't mind me. Just giving your baby back." James said before he gently placed the baby bird back down on the nest.

James flew back down. "Anyway, moving on." James said

As they were standing outside the tree to the reality stone, james was ready to face whatever was in there. He showed a tragic memory, he willingly kept his friend dead, he fought the team, and he fought yellow blubbers, what could come next?

He placed the stone in the tree and a red portal opened up.

They all walked into it slowly.

They landed in a white void that had nothing.

They realized they were floating.

"What is this place?" Grinch said

"I'm not sure." James said as he looked around.

He blinked his eyes then all of a sudden, he was somewhere else.

He was in a bedroom. He wasn't sure what bedroom to be exact. He couldn't help that it had a familiar scent to it. The walls were plain, had a few posters on it of some movies.

"Guys?" He yelled out. "Where are you?"

James opened the door to the room to reveal a hallway filled with other rooms. All of the lights were completely out.

"Cindy? Miguel? Meena? Lucy? Grinch? Dennis? Viper?" James said as he began to pick up his pace.

James ran down the stairs to see where he was "Anyone?" James said

Then.

"SURPRISE!" He heard pop out.

James's heart stop for a spilt moment. He saw his mother Beth, Alex, Tiberius, Tyler, his sister, Silena, her boyfriend Adam, and his father, David, pop out from hiding places in the house, wearing birthday hats?

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled out.

James's confusion levels went to dangerously high levels. He was already 18, so what's going on. In order not to get anyone concern, he played along with it.

"Ah, you got me guys. You got me real good." He said as he walked up to his family and friends.

"Well, it is your birthday after all, we had to make it big." David said

"I knew that." James said at his father "Now, let's get Partying!" James said grabbing a hat and yanking it on to his head.

But the questions weren't leaving his head. How was he here? How is Tyler alive? Why is Tiberius, Silena, and Adam here? How is his father here?

Dennis woke up in his bed. Which of course confused him since he was with everybody else.

Dennis got up and ran outside his room. When he opened the door, he saw Johnny, Mavis, and Tinkles relaxing in the living room.

"Oh you're up little dude. How did you sleep?" Johnny said to his son.

Dennis looked at his father "Well. Said, can I head outside the hotel?" Dennis said

"Sure you can. We're not stopping you." Mavis said

Dennis turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Lucy woke up in a sweat. She was in her room, which confused her.

"James? Cindy?" Lucy said as she got up.

She walked down the stairs to see the family.

"Oh morning Lucy." Dru said

"Yeah morning." Lucy said and walked up to gru to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, you were sleeping really oddly last night?" Gru said

"Was I?" Lucy said

"Yeah, you were talking in your sleep. How things like something called a time stone, you said Margo was dead, you called people Death, Love, and Time, and you mentioned a few people like James, Dennis, Meena, Cind-"

Lucy immediately knew something was wrong. "Okay, i get it. Must've been some dream I had" lucy said trying to act along. But was confused. Have the past 9 months all been a really long dream?

"Be back. I'm gonna go to the lab." Lucy said

"Oh good." Gru said

"Speaking of which, I think Nefario wanted to see you."

Lucy didn't pay attention to the rest and speed walked down to the lab.

Meena woke up in her house. The yellow walls in the room were a big difference from the white void she just experienced.

She got up and head to her window and opened the blinds.

Everything seemed to be going as normal.

Meena realized something could've happen and ran outside.

She bolted out her room and found her phone charging.

She immediately grabbed it and went to call someone.

When she opened her contacts. Oddly, Quinton wasn't there at all. Which made Meena confused since she had his number.

Meena clicked on Buster Moon and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" She heard from the other line.

"Buster! Thank god you're okay." Meena said

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be." Buster said

"Oh pff. Nothing, just, I thought something happened to you."

"Well nothing did. Anyway, i need you to get to the theater. Chop chop." He said before hanging up.

Meena was confused on what was going on. But maybe she'll find answers on her way there.

So, she put on her hoodie, got in her car, and drove off

Miguel woke up in a familiar place. His room.

Miguel thought this was odd, since he didn't live in his room.

Miguel got up and went to check what was happening.

Viper woke up in her room. Viper was shocked and confused to say the least.

She slithered out into the hallway. The hallway was a lot shorter that she remembered.

She went outside and turns out she wasn't where she thought she was.

Grinch woke up in a cabin like place. He looked to see the new clock he bought a while back going off.

Grinch got up and turned it off. He looked around to see Max in his bed.

Grinch walked downstairs of the cabin to see a beautiful looking cabin.

Grinch slapped himself in the face to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Then, the phone rang.

Grinch grabbed a cup of coffee that was conveniently there and grab the phone.

"Hello?" He said

"Grinch, hey buddy, how's it been?" Someone of the other line said, but it was a voice he recognized. It was a male voice that sounded a little deep.

"Hey, it's been swell. I guess." Grinch said

"Oh that's great to hear. Anyway, so, i just want to know something."

"Spill it." Grinch said as he took a sip of the coffee.

"Can you babysit Cindy tonight? Me and Donna have been thinking of going out."

Grinch's heart stopped right then and there. It was Lou on the other line.

"Uh, said, can you put Donna on the line." Grinch said

"Uh alright, sweetie grinch wants to talk to you." Lou said

Then, donna grabbed the phone. "Hey grinch." Donna said

"Morning donna." Grinch said relived that everything was going well. And donna was alive.

"Anyway, so, what did you want to talk to me about?" Donna said

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to tell you that i am willing to watch cindy tonight."

"Great to hear. Talk to you later." Donna said before she hung up.

Grinch placed the phone back and quickly left the place before anything else could happen.

Cindy woke up in her room.

She quickly looked around the place.

She got off her bed and sprinted downstairs.

When she got down, she saw her mother working on the dishes and buster and bean.

Cindy, overjoyed, rushed to her mother's side and hugged her leg tightly.

Donna froze for a second to see cindy. "Oh, morning cupcake." Donna said patting cindy's head.

Back with james, he was stuffing himself with food in a panic. He had no idea what was happening. He found himself back at his old home, with his divided friends and family, at his 18th birthday.

"You okay?"

James looked to see Silena

"Yeah, I'm fine." James said. The story with Silena was that she was James and Alex's older sister. She was about 5 years older than Alex, and 8 years older than James. When Silena became the high school age, she and her mother got into a lot of fights. When she graduated, she and her mother became more and more distant. She was still in great hands with the rest of the family, but not with her mother. To this very day, James hadn't figure out why they were fighting so much.

"Are you sure, you seem to be stress eating." She said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm just really hungry." James said

"Look James, I'm your sister. You can tell me anything." Silena said

James sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, have you ever had a dream that felt so real, that you thought it was gonna happen in real life." James said

"Why yes, many times in fact." Silena said

"Well, that just happened to me. So, what did you do with that feeling?" James said

"Well, I stayed optimistic, and hoped it would never happened. And of course, it didn't."

"Well, good to know."

"But, this is your day when you head into adulthood, I thought you'd be nervous by that."

"Well of course I am, when you're older, you give up the things you used to love as a kid."

"Well you don't, you can still love those things, and even if people make fun of you for it, don't listen to them, you are your own person, and you shouldn't let people say what you should like, or what you should look like, you are you, and nothing will change that."

James looked at Silena. For so many years after Tyler's death, he hid his suffering with a coat of himself. He was always the way he was. The good, calm, funny guy who always sticks up for someone. But then, tyler's death came from him and he obtained PTSD from the whole deal. He hid it all from Beth and Alex, by just staying himself in front of them. Now that the shell was beginning to crack, all he needed was that even if he's suffering, he should just be the guy who's kind to everybody. "Thank you, Silena, I really needed that."

"Anytime bro." Silena said

James got up and went to get more cake. He saw Tyler and Tiberius talking

As james was walking, Tiberius noticed him "Hey, it's the birthday boy." Tiberius said.

"Very funny guys. Really funny." James said as his friends walked up to him

"So, what's it's like to be 18?" Tyler said

"Feels, not so different right now. Expect that you're not suffering through puberty."

Tiberius and Tyler laughed at that. "You know, it feels like yesterday when this trio of us was born." Tiberius said taking a bite outta the cake.

"Yes, i remember that. Me and tyler were at the arcade, we were playing Donkey Kong." James said

"You know you sucked at that game right." Tyler said

"Of course I knew I sucked." James said

"Anyway, so James was sucking balls, I came up to you guys. Offering to help. And then, i ate those ghosts asses."

"You got that right, you were amazing. Still remember our shocked faces."

"Then we all hanged out with each other for what felt like forever. And so, an unbreakable friendship was born." James said.

"Want some cake?" Tiberius said

"Sure." James grabbed some chocolate cake and took a bite outta it.

As he was, he saw Adam walking to them. For the little time he saw Adam, he and him were really cool with each other. So was everyone else, expect for Beth.

"Hey Adam." James said

"Hey um, can I talk with you?" Adam said

"Sure."

James and Adam walked up the stairs. "So um, what do you need?" James said

"I just want to say something." Adam said

"Sure. Go ahead." James said

"So, you know I love Silena with all my heart. And, I want to ask you, if you will let me do this." Adam said before pulling out a red ring that had a black diamond in it.

James knew what Adam wanted to do. He was asking James if he was okay if he and Silena got married.

"Yes, of co-co-co-co-course" james said stuttering on the last word.

"You sure?" Adam said

"Of course, I'm cool with you doing it. And the ring looks beatiful. Anyway, gotta go, bye." James said

James speed walked downstairs. "Silena."

"Yes James." Silena said

"Could I have your number." James said

Dennis was sitting on top of Hotel Transylvania wondering what was going on.

He couldn't think of a solitary idea.

Lucy was rushing through the lab to find Nefario. He couldn't be ailve. He couldn't. Be alive.

He couldn't.

Lucy actually found him in the lab. Just sitting there.

Meena walked into the theater.

Johnny noticed her "hey sweetie." Then, he kissed her on the cheek.

Meena froze in absolute shock. "Hey." She was barely able to get out.

Miguel peeked his head outta the stairway to see his family eating at breakfast.

Viper just sat there to see the amazing landscape that was this house she apparently lived in.

Grinch was walking through Whoville to find the hospital. He saw that the window wasn't broken.

He ran to a spot that had newspapers on it.

He grabbed one of them and skimmed through it, nothing was say about Lou, the other Cindy, or Cindy herself.

Cindy just sat on the couch, looking at her mother, happy that she was even alive.

James walked out into the backyard without anyone knowing. He pulled out a piece of paper that had Silena's number. 'This better work' he thought.

They all were in different plains, but they all figured out what was happening. This was the test. These were the things they wanted. Dennis, Cindy, Meena, And miguel wanted everything to go back to normal for them. Lucy wanted her family together with no supernatural bullshit getting in the way. Viper wanted to live a simple life. Grinch wanted to see Donna and Lou as a happy couple, Donna's already gone through enough as it already is. James wanted all of his family and friends to be alive and well together. But they knew this is the point of the test.

"I-" Dennis said

"Don't-" Lucy said

"Want-" Meena said

"This-" Miguel said

"Even-" Viper said

"If-" Grinch said

"I-" James said

"Do." Cindy said

Then, they were all back in the forest.

They all looked around to see each other.

James looked at his hand, he still had the paper in his hands.

"YES!" James yelled out. Everyone turned to him. "Sorry, just, I'll be back."

James walked into the forest as the sun was starting to set.

Once james thought he was in a safe enough distance, he pulled out his phone and typed in the number.

He pushed the call button and put the phone up to his ear. Then, he realized something. He began to think that what he was doing was wrong. He hadn't seen his sister in years. It would be wrong to just suddenly pop back up. Especially not now with the world at stake. The more he thought about it, the more his anxiety took over every fiber in his being.

"Hello?" A voice that sounded like Silena's said. James's heart froze. He couldn't say a single word.

"Hello?" Silena said again.

James cilcked a button on his suit and a voice modulator took over.

"Sorry, wrong number." James said with a way different voice before he hung up.

James deactivated the modulator and broke down into tears. He just let them flow down. He didn't care.

Unaware of him, Grinch, Dennis, Miguel, and Viper were watching him sob down into nothing.

They all realized that they needed to do something about all the sadness that's been going down.

**Bet ya didn't see this chapter coming so soon. I am getting this done as fast as I can.**

**Please Please Please, review the chapter for me.**

**Have a great night.**


	13. Space (along with a disaster)

The next morning, The Team was getting ready to explore the space stone.

While they were, james was looking off at the empty part of the forest with no trees on it, no bushes, just a plain oval shape of forest filled with dead grass.

James kneeled down and touched the ground. Once he did, he rubbed the dead grass off a certain spot and it revealed a stoned circle implanted on the ground. There was 7 spots in the hole.

James was confused on why there was 7 holes. He pulled out the tube that had the 6 stones and dropped them on the rock.

5 of the stones started shuffling around and landing in the holes. Those ones were mind, time, power, soul, and reality. Space did not budge at all, and the main hole was left unmoved.

"What are you looking at?" Cindy said to James

"I found a stone in the ground. 7 holes are in it. But only 5 have been filled. But whatever the one in the middle is, we're just gonna have to guess." James said

"Maybe we'll find out when we finish the final test."

"True." James said

A minute later, they were ready for the final test.

James placed the stone in the tree as he had his suit flow around him.

A blue portal appeared from it.

Everyone walked into the portal, ready to face anything that happens at this point.

When they landed, they were on a jagged, rocky terrain, with rocks pointed upwards, and a blue aura surrounding them.

James summoned his swords "let's see what goes on this time." James said

Dennis looked around to see a white door pretty far away from them. "Guys look, must be the way out." Dennis said as he went to walk toward it. But then, they all felt the terrain tilt down towards the light.

"Well, this isn't ending well." Grinch said before they all began to fall down toward the light.

But,the light began to fly in random directions.

James began to fly, dennis turned into a bat, lucy aimed her grappling hook at a jagged rock and began to hang from it, miguel and viper hung from jagged rocks, grinch extended his boots to grab onto a rock, cindy began to fly as well, and meena continued to fall.

James threw a dagger at Meena. She caught it and she slammed the dagger on the ground.

James looked around to study the light. It was now in front of them again.

They needed a plan. "Try out any ideas?" James said before flying toward the light.

That made the entire terrain fly to his direction along with everyone else. He dodged all of them, but he failed to dodge Meena and she falls on him.

James grabbed Meena's hand and they floated in the air. "Alright, Dennis, try something."

Dennis attempted to make the light freeze, but that didn't work.

"I got nothing." Dennis said

"Anyone else?"

"I got something." Grinch said

"Try it." Grinch said

"Everyone, grab on to my left boot."

They all grabbed onto his left boot. "Hold on." James said before making magic chains appear on everyone expect grinch's hands.

They all turned to him "in case one of us let go." James said

"Anyway, james, i need you to destroy all the pointy rocks." James said

James telepathically destroyed all the rocks and crumbled them together.

"Now, i'm gonna use my other leg to reach the light." Grinch said

"Alright." Everyone else said.

Grinch extended his boot and swung it at the light. The boot was a mere Inch away, but the boot swung back.

"Dang it." Grinch said.

"I got something." Cindy said before breaking outta the chains and making sure Miguel's and Lucy's hands connected.

Cindy hopped on the boot. "Swing it again." Cindy said

The grinch swung it again.

Once it was near, cindy grabbed out to touch the light. She touched it, and they all flew toward the light.

They landed in the forest again.

James laid down in the forest. They did it. They finished all the tests.

But, that lasted for only a few moments. Because, he heard Cindy yell in panic.

James immediately looked at cindy. Her mouth, eyes, and nose was bleeding out the colors of the stones.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Miguel yelled out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" James yelled back.

Once it slowly stopped, the liquid began to swim toward each other. The liquid turned into a pink stone and it dropped to the ground.

Cindy dropped to the ground. "You okay?" Dennis said

"Kinda." Cindy said.

The stone began to fly away from them, along with the space stone.

James began to freak out, until he saw that the stones were heading to the stone he found earlier.

Once they landed in the holes, they all felt the ground beginning to shake.

Everyone got ready to fight someone or something, then, they all looked ahead of them.

Something was appearing out of the ground.

As it was becoming more and more clear, it appeared to be a temple with strange markings all over it.

James looked at the others. They were all nodding at each other.

"I'll take that as a we're ready." James said before walking toward the temple.

Dennis, miguel, grinch, cindy, meena, viper, and lucy began to walk along with him to the temple.

Once they were inside the temple, there was nothing else but a simple hallway and a white coffin.

James ran up and the coffin. He slowly touched it. Nothing happened.

The others caught up with him.

James raised an eyebrow and opened up the tomb. It was the darker version of Cindy.

That was all he was able to see before he felt something pricked the back of his neck.

**Okay, i'm REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry for the chapter for being Soooooo short. It's just that what i keep saying, I have a day-job and I got some life stuff to deal with. I pinkie promise that the next chapter will be possibly the longest one yet.**

**Anyway, review the chapter, and have a great night.**


	14. The Truth Hurts

James eyes slowly opened. His vision was all messed up like a camera with the settings all screwed.

Once his vision was slowly becoming more clear and clear, he realized he was no longer in the forest. He was in a dark room, with a white light shining from above him.

"James, you're up."

James slowly turned to Grinch, who was sitting down, and his hands were handcuffed to the wall, with a chain attached to the wall and was connected to the handcuffs. James looked up to his hands, his hands had the same problem. James attempted to get out of them, he couldn't get out.

"Don't bother trying, I already did." Grinch said

James sighed. "How've long you've been up?" James said

"God knows how long. My guess is an hour." Grinch said

"Where's everybody else?" James said

"Oh we're here?" He heard Meena call out. James turned to see everyone else in chains. Meena and Dennis were by each other, so were viper and miguel, and Lucy had her own wall. But, someone important was missing.

"Where's Cindy?" James said dead serious.

"We don't know." Lucy said

James sighed and kicked the wall next to him.

"Did anyone remember what happened?" James said

"You don't need to ask Michael."

Everyone turned to see Tiberius walk out a door.

"How's it going everybody?" Tiberius said

"I'm gonna give you 5 goddamn seconds to tell us where Cindy and Quinton are." Meena said

"Oh yeah, Quinton, I completely forgot him." Dennis said. Meena shot him a glare. Dennis gave a 'what' look at meena.

"Okay, i was just trying to be nice. Anyway, James, all I want to say is, thank you." Tiberius said

"Oh, why?" James shot back

"Because now, you don't need this." Tiberius said before pushing a button.

James was staring to feel strange, then he dropped to the ground and vomited out a dark purple liquid. Everyone else looked in fear.

"Tracking device. Worked like a charm." Tiberius said. James then remembered the moment from the very start. When tiberius stabbed James with the knife. It stung instead of hurt. He shook it off like it was nothing, but really, it was something. James couldn't get a word to get outta his mouth. This was all his fault.

"Oh what's wrong, realizing that I just waited for you to finish your tests so I could strike my plan into action?"

"Why did you stop while I was getting the team together?" James was somehow able to spit out.

"Why, cause I wanted you on your toes. I wanted your team here to fear that any second now, I could've been there. But really, I was here from the start."

Tiberius began to walk away from him. "But that doesn't matter. Let's see who you got in the pocket? First of all, Dennis the Menace. Heard you're the grandson of Dracula, how's that like?"

"It's...cool." Dennis blurted out.

"Ah, I see, but you know they're lying to you right?"

"What do you mean?"

Meena and Grinch looked at each other. They both knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, pff, you know, just the death of your nana. Nothing much. I'll give you a moment to sink that in. Anyway, Lucy Ruby Wilde." Tiberius said walking to lucy.

"Man, I just want to say that it's a miracle you're still sane. Being born from a strange creature, having your mom commit suicide, being tortured constantly by a psycho, fighting as a spy for many years, being the first to see your daughter die, hot damn, just, it's interesting to see someone like you have a smile on your face." Tiberius said to Lucy getting closer and closer.

Lucy banged his head into tiberius's head. Tiberius walked back. "Wow, you're a fighter. Anyway, Meena, holy shit, you went through the craziest week have you. You found out you were an ailen, seems pretty ballsy if you ask me and the fact that no one else noticed when you landed. Miguel, Viper, grinch, you guys really don't have anything going on. But, James, damn, whatever happened to us?"

Everyone, even the ones tiberius talked to, all froze at that statement. James and Tiberius seem to be closer than they seem?

"Not lovers, just so you know, we're both straight. Whatever happened to our friendship?"

Everyone became shocked at the statement. James and Tiberius were friends? But they seem to be nothing alike.

"Yeah, that's right. It was a long while ago, Me and Jamie over here were the best of friends. Along with someone else."

"Tiberius i swear to fucking god, if you mean who i think you mean." James went to say

"Oh what's wrong. You're scared they're gonna find out who that was in your tragic memory?"

"Well, who was it?" Viper said

"Good thing to ask, it was another friend of his. Tyler. Once James, Alex, and their mother found the kala technology, they went away from our place. Years later, james and alex came back to reunite with us. For awhile, everything went well. But then, james found a way to have the power of the stones. However, that power corrupted him. He destroyed an entire city. Hundreds died that day. Tyler, being the idiot he was, tired to help him. But, unsurprisingly, James killed him. When James came back in control, he became broken. What did he do? Ran away. After all, it was the only thing he could do. So, noticing the monster he could become, i trained. I trained so that one day if he were to come back, i would kill him. But of course, i couldn't do it, even with this suit. So, i snuck into his museum one night, and stole the ruby, what he told me, was his most powerful weapon. But, it didn't help me in the silghtest. So, I went for plan B." Tiberius said in a massive monolouge before snapping his fingers.

When he did, the wall that had no one tied up opened up. What they saw made their hearts froze. In there, was a massive room with everyone else tied up. You name it, mavis, monkey, groopert, po, martha, both johnnies, ash, quinton and his family.

And Donna.

"MOM DAD!" dennis yelled out

"GRU! DRU! GIRLS!" Lucy yelled out

"JOHNNY! QUINTON! ASH!" Meena yelled out

"GUYS!" Viper yelled out

"DONNA!" Grinch yelled out

"ALEX! LET THEM GO!" James yelled out.

"Oh, what's wrong, I haven't even finished yet." Tiberius said before they all saw three different tubes. One had the original cindy, one had the dark cindy, and the other had the stones.

James looked off in absolute fear.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH TIBERIUS!" James yelled out trying to get out of his chains.

Then, Lou walked into the room "Hey, he wasn't the only one in this situation.

Grinch, suddenly blinded by rage, began to run at Lou. But the chains prevented him from getting far. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS LOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGTHER! SHE'S JUST A KID!" Grinch yelled out

"A kid with gifts that no one else could realize!" Lou yelled back.

"Point." Tiberius said

"So that's the game plan? Kill me and that's it." James

"Not just that. I just want to see you suffer james. You can't hide all your secrets anymore. We all know what's hiding behind the bush. You're broken. You put everyone else's needs before your own just so you have something to do. You hide your depression and anxiety by just acting like a SuperPowered Aladdin and making constant jokes and entertaining people. So, go right ahead, just let go of the anger and strike me down, do it in front of all these people, show these people what you really are. Go straight ahead. Unless i'll get you Cindy to do it."

That one thing let James go. Tiberius suggested that a little girl could go and kill someone. That was something he wouldn't take. He let go. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted tiberius stopped. His eyes grew a vibrant purple. And a blast of energy came out of him as he yelled out in anger. He flew towards Tiberius. He stopped dead at Tiberius's face. Tiberius shot a needle into James's neck. James stopped right there.

A mix of rainbow liquid and black liquid came into the needle.

James dropped to the ground in a emotional heep. He began to sob uncontrollably. Tears of sadness and rage began to drip down his smooth white skin.

Tiberius bented down "just like I thought. You're just a scared little kid who's scared of dying alone." He said before kicking james back to the wall. The handcuffs were still attached to him.

"And now, the swan song." Tiberius said before injecting the needle into his veins.

All of a sudden, a surge of energy rushed through him. The power of the infinity stones corpsed through his veins. His entire body had rainbow colored veins pop out everywhere.

James struggled to get up. He felt so much weaker than usual. And yet so much better at the exact same time. Almost like, he's not holding in anything.

"Feels good doesn't it. Not having to resist any power. Feeling so, human." Tiberius said. James then realized something. Not only did tiberius take his power of the stones, he took his Kala powers as well.

"And now, the creation of my powers." Tiberius said before holding his hands out.

A tornado showed up in the room where everyone else is. "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS!" Meena yelled out to tiberius.

"I don't think so." Tiberius said before showing his creation. He mixed all of the people into a giant robot thing with a weapon summoner and wings.

Everyone looked in absolute horror at the thing. "Mom?" Dennis said

"There is no Mavis. Only The Cri." The Cri said.

A portal summoned on top of The Cri and it flew up to it.

Tiberius walked into the room where Cindy was. A giant robot appeared there.

A claw grabbed all 3 tubes and placed them in the crane.

"Tiberius, please don't do this. I'll do anyone you want." James said

"Sorry pal, my mind's made up. Oh, and for a fun fact, all the people i worked with, they weren't the real people. Just clones." Tiberius said before he pushed a button.

Just then, All the people that were at their walls fell in a pack of holes.

As tiberius was about to blast off, the robot didn't do that.

"Damn it. It's not working. Gotta make this quick." Tiberius said

James and Grinch fell down into a creepy sewer. James and Grinch quickly rushed outta the dirty water and made their way onto the land on him.

Grinch shook himself because of his fur, and he looked around the place. "Damn it, alright, we gotta find a way outta here. Come on, we should go check." Grinch said

"We can't." James said as he saw by the edge.

Grinch turned to James. "What?"

"Oh i'm sorry. Did i stutter?" James said "i said, 'we Can't.'."

"James, come on, just because you don't have your powers doesn't mean you can't find our way outta here."

"You're right. But did you see the thing that tiberius did. We can't do this."

"But we have to try."

"Why are you even talking to me? You know my secret, my memory in the rough. I killed someone, you should be running in fear from me at this point? 'AHHH Murderer, Murderer, Murderer!'"

"James, i get your point, just calm down."

"YOU WANT TO TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! LET'S SEE YOU IN MY SPOT! BEING ALONE FOR MOST OF YOUR LIFE, BEING DEPRESSED, DEALING WITH THE FACT THAT YOU NEED TO HOLD BACK WITH ALL OF YOUR MIGHT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE UNTIL YOU DIE SO YOU CAN'T HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN! THAT YOU LIVE WITH THE GRIEF THAT YOU KILLED ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!"

"I HAVE APART OF THAT GRIEF! I WAS ALONE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE THE SAME BIG HEART AS EVERYBODY ELSE AND I WAS ALONE IN AN ORPHANAGE FOR MY ENTIRE CHILDHOOD! SO, WHAT DID I DO? I DECIDED TO STEAL CHRISTMAS! BUT GUESS WHO HELPED ME GET OVER IT! CINDY DID!"

After the air cooled down, James and Grinch sat next to each other.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Just, i'm not in the best mood." James said

"It's fine, we're only human, we can't just have one emotion. You can mostly be one, but not always be that one." Grinch said before asking a question "Quick question: who's the person you were trying to call."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you in the woods."

"Really?"

"Look i'm sorry, i was just curious."

James sighed. "My sister."

"You have a sister."

"Yeah, older than me. When i was 10, she moved outta the house. Then, i found the kala stuff, i couldn't find her. Now, since my 18th birthday, i think she's married now. I didn't want to talk to her especially with the current problem. Also, I may be an uncle. That's Way to much take in."

Grinch thought about it for a second. James Literally gave up probably helping his sister just to save the world and even more people. Grinch got up and offered a hand to James. "Come on, world's not saving itself."

James grabbed Grinch's hand and got up. "Alright, any ideas?"

"Maybe we get up the hole. I still have the boots."

"Lucky us."

Meena and dennis landed outside the fortress. They appeared to be a snowy forest. Meena was confused at the sudden change in temperature, but who knows, maybe they're somewhere else in the universe.

"Lie? They wouldn't lie to me." Dennis said

God damnit, meena thought, she really had to deal with this situation now?

"They wouldn't, right Meena?" Dennis said

Meena turned to dennis. "Look dennis, i hate to be brutally honest with you, but he's right, mommy and daddy did lie to you. Now is really Not the time to wonder that, cause we need to figure out a way outta here."

"Shame you won't do that."

Meena turned to see Surge walking up to them.

"Cause you won't be alive to think about that plan."

"I know you're not real Surge, so what's the point of even trying to fight?"

"I may not be the real deal, but, i can still hurt you."

Meena grabbed a sharp, tall, thick stick. "Try me bitch." Meena said before charging at Surge with the stick.

Surge grabbed the stick and Meena and they rolled over and hit the ground. Dennis hid behind a tree so he couldn't get hurt.

Meena pushed surge off her and then she stabbed the stick into Surge's fingers. Surge yelled out in pain and ripped the stick off.

Meena ran to grab the stick again. "So, you wanna play dirty, fine by me." Surge said before pulling out a knife.

Meena and Surge for a moment, stood, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Lucy fell into a creepy basement.

She got back up to check her surroundings.

Lucy sighed and went to find a way out, but got met by a knife stabbed into her cheek.

Lucy, immediately yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. She looked up to see the creature staring into her soul.

The creature grabbed lucy by the chin and threw her into a pillar. The pillar broke as lucy got flown through it.

The creature stabbed lucy in the stomach 5 times as she yelled out in pain.

James crawled outta the hole and grabbed out his hand to get grinch out.

Once they got out, they realized that they were not in the same spot. The place looked familiar to James.

"Donkey Kong?" James said

"Donkey What?" Grinch said

"It's a game that's from my own. In fact, I met tiberius while playing Donkey Kon- wait a goddamn second." James said

"We're just as confused as you are." Viper said as she and Miguel came outta their hole.

"How did you two even get there?" Grinch said

"Simple. We crawled." Miguel said

Then, they heard a thump.

James looked up to see an 8 bit donkey kong, but in a 3d form.

"Really funny, Ti." James said

Then, the donkey kong began to throw barrels down the row of platforms.

"Oh no." Viper said as one was about to fall on them.

An explosion came from the barrel as it landed it a can and it caught on fire.

"Only one way to beat this game: Jump!" James said as they began to run up the platforms.

They were all able to hop over the first barrel. "Up the ladder!" James yelled.

As james was running, he grabbed onto the might hammer hanging on top of him.

"INCOMING!" Grinch yelled out before a barrel fell on the hammer and james lost his grip on it. The hammer fell into a pit.

The 4 of them continued to run up the platforms.

James grabbed viper and tossed her onto the platform.

Miguel hopped onto a ladder to avoid a barrel. Grinch hopped onto a barrel and then jumped off it.

"Viper look out!" Miguel said

Viper hopped down as the barrel came towards her.

James ran upwards, but a barrel began to come towards him. He grabbed the hammer. He began to smash hammers left and right.

Grinch and Miguel were able to catch up to him.

Meanwhile, Surge lunged at Meena. Meena hold back surge's hand, but surge silced at meena's cheek. Meena touched her cheek. A line of blood was coming out it.

Meena tackled into Surge and got him into a chokehold.

For a moment, it worked. But surge then stabbed Meena in the leg. Meena cried in pain, but the chokehold was still in place. She quickly took the knife out.

Then both fell on the ground. Surge attempted to stab meena, but meena, with all her strength, kept the knife at bay. They rolled across the ground, meena attempted to get the knife outta his hands, but surge bit at meena's ear. Meena got free for a moment, but surge bit in again.

Meena barely got out without her ear coming off. She got more control over the knife and skidded it across the snow. Meena and surge continued to fight over the knife, until meena stabbed it into surge's gut.

Surge got meena off her, but meena continued to dig the knife in. Surge got it off slowly, the knife went over both of their heads, then surge kicked meena in the head and she rolled across the snow.

Surge then smashed the knife into meena's hand. She yelled in even more pain. Meena grabbed the stick and slammed the stick into surge's ribs and it went in deep.

Surge began to crawl away from meena. Meena finally noticed they there was a river nearby them and had an idea. Meena used her nose to take the knife out and crawled toward Surge. Meena went to grab onto surge's leg, her hand missed. She went again, she grabbed it, and she stabbed the knife into his leg. Surge yelled out in pain.

"DENNIS! NOW!" Meena yelled out with a mix of pain and desparation.

Dennis used his vampire powers to push surge into the river. Surge fell into the river and slowly began to drift off.

Meena's muscles gave up and she fell down in a bloody heap.

James smashed onto the barrels that were coming.

Grinch stopped where he was going as a barrel fell onto him.

James backed up to the edge to dodge a barrel. He balanced himself back up.

"GUYS I'M NOT DEAD!" Viper said dodging fireballs.

James, Miguel, and Grinch looked down at her struggling.

"I'm pretty sure she's dead guys." Miguel said as a offer to say their own skin.

"MIGUEL!" Everyone said.

"Fine." Miguel said before hopping down to grab viper and run back up.

James sild under a barrel and hit donkey kong in the face with the hammer.

He fell down.

James began to crawl up the ladder up there. Miguel, Grinch, and Viper began to crawl up as well.

Lucy fell to the ground in a bloody mess. The creature for some reason kept on healing her and kept on stabbing her. Expect for the cheekmark.

"It doesn't matter where you go, or how long you live, i will always be there to make your life hell." The creature said in a demonize voice.

Then, lucy began to laugh unsettlingly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, demonize buddy. You're talking to Lucy Ruby motherfucking Wilde. And you should know, i'm always a fighter." Lucy said before quickly taking out the daggers in her sides and stabbed them into the creature's head 20 times.

The creature yelled out in a horrifying voice then it vanished.

Lucy ran outta the room as a bright idea came into her head. She saw a map of the place. She limped toward it and tried to find the place she was looking for.

Meanwhile, James, Grinch, Miguel, and Viper ran outta the facility just in time to see Dennis dragging Meena across the snow.

James ran to meena's side. "What happened to her?"

"Surge happened." Meena slurred out.

Then, they all heard a rumble again.

They turned to see a giant robot, the same one tiberius had, beginning to fly off.

"NO!" Dennis yelled out before turning into a bat and flying off to catch up with the robot.

"DENNIS NO!" James yelled out attempting to bring out his suit, but when it did come out, the suit looked like it was in a nuke explosion, and it wouldn't fly. 2/3's of the mask was missing, and the suit didn't have most of it's abilities available.

Dennis took off a point of the robot's metal plate with his magic and snuck his way in.

James dropped to the ground. "His mom is gonna kill me." James said

"If we win, she's gonna kill you." Grinch said

"Then we need to win and make sure she doesn't kill me." James said

"But how, there's no way to catch up to him."

"Are we sure about that?" Lucy said busting outta the headquarters with green orbs and needles with silver liquid inside.

"What are both of those things." Meena said

"Well the orbs are to go where he's going, they're tracking him, not very smart."

"Damnit, why didn't i think of that." James said

"Anyway, and these are you healing." Lucy said before injecting it into meena's neck.

Meena's scratches began to heal. And she felt alot better. She got up. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick this robot's ass."

Lucy opened a portal and everyone ran in, to save all of humantiy, and their friends.

**Well, this came quicker than expected.**

**Review the story for me. I need to make sure this was all worth it.**

**Have a great night.**


	15. Better As One

James, Lucy, Viper, Grinch, Miguel, and Meena were flying through the portal. Getting ready for the fight they're about to have.

Then, they all felt a strange shuffle in the portal. "What was that?" Viper said

"No clue." James said before he noticed an alternate pathway of the portal sliced open.

Everyone began to panic, grinch attempted to push everyone to the other side. But he was only able to kick James to the other side.

James got separated from everybody else and he went to the other side.

James fell onto an abandoned road in a big city. He got up immediately and looked around the place. The place seemed abandoned and smoke was everywhere.

He saw a man running out of the smoke and running away from something.

"Hey! What's going on?" James yelled out as he continued running.

"RUN!" The man said before running off.

James ran through the smoke to see what was going on.

He saw Tiberius's robot walking through the city.

James looked down at his suit. He punched it and the suit was able to fly up somehow.

He flew up into the air to see the robot. He summoned a blaster and began to fire at the robot.

The robot turned to see james. He whacked james and he flew into a building.

James coughed a bit. "Jesus Christ james, you made it out. Ah, it doesn't matter, you've already lose."

James got back up and begin to fly at Tiberius.

Lucy, Meena, Miguel, Viper, and Grinch landed on the side of Hotel Transylvania.

They all got up to see that they were standing on the building. "Seems that gravity's all wrong." Miguel said

Then, they all saw the cri land on the building.

"Well this isn't good." Meena said.

"Alright, we're gonna need a plan." Lucy said as the cri went to attack them.

They all ran outta the way as the cri's fist landed on the hotel.

Viper slithered over to get into it without anyone noticing.

Grinch extended his boots and grabbed out a saw and whacked the cri across the face.

The cri ripped off both of his legs. Grinch fell through a window of the hotel.

He landed into a room of the hotel.

He grabbed onto the edge of the wall and climbed into a different room.

Lucy aimed her flamethrower at the cri and fired at it.

The cri blocked it and it kicked lucy to the roof. Lucy nearly fell down if she didn't grab onto the chimney.

Miguel and Meena ran under the cri as it went to stomp on them.

Before anything else could happen, a portal suddenly opened up and everyone fell in it.

Dennis crawled through the robot as he made it to the center of the robot.

He saw Cindy, the other Cindy, and the stone in 3 separate tubes.

Dennis ran to Cindy's tube. He looked around the place to find a tablet. He ran to it to see if anything would work.

He saw that the tablet was needlessly complicated with a bunch of mumbo jumbo on it.

"Ah forget it." Dennis said as he ignited his fist a green flame and with all his might, punched the tube with Cindy in it.

It broke and a wave of water flew into him.

Once the fall of water stopped, he crawled over to cindy.

"Cindy? Wake up, please." Dennis said shaking her.

Cindy's eyes jolted opened as she gasped for air. "Dennis." She called out as she hugged him tightly.

Dennis kindly hugged her back. "You okay?" Dennis said.

"Kinda. Where are we?" Cindy said

"Long story. We gotta get out of here." Dennis said as he begin to walk out.

"Wait! What about the stones?" Cindy said

"Oh yeah." Dennis said before going to punch it again.l

Tiberius grabbed james and began to squeeze him tightly. James grunted in awful pain.

Then, out of nowhere, the eyes of the robot turn off. Then, it began to collapse to the ground. James squeezed outta the robot and flew up.

The robot collapsed on the ground.

Dennis and Cindy gasped up for air since the place was beginning to fill with water.

Dennis looked around the place. "Where's the stones?" Dennis said

"We need to find them." Cindy said

Dennis dove underwater to start searching for the stones. Cindy went to go find someone else.

Viper slithered down across the place to find the source of the cri's powers.

Grinch got grabbed by the cri and he began tog et squeezed by it.

Lucy and Miguel began to fly through the portal they were still in but the cri slammed them into the side of the portal and they were slowly beginning to get outside of the portal. They were in the same city that James was in.

Meena realized she needed to do something. "Viper, how's it going?" Meena said via comm.

"I found it. It's in the center."

"Get out of there."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Viper began to quickly get outta there.

Meena slowly raised her arms. Her plan was to use her telekinesis. As she was raising her arms, she imagined that she was crushing the source of the cri's powers. But she also believed that she could do it.

As viper was getting out, she noticed that the place was beginning to collapse within itself.

A moment after viper got out, the cri began to be destroyed slowly. Meena continued to focused harder and harder. Soon, it was the only thing she could imagined herself doing.

Then, the heart crushed into nothing and a massive explosion. Everyone bounced around the portal until they landed near the massive robot.

Everyone turned to the cri. Everyone was able to get back into their normal selves.

Lucy was the first to get up and run to her family. Lucy quickly hugged margo, edith, agnes, and dru. Then, she passionately kissed gru.

Meena got up next and hugged johnny, ash, and quinton tightly. Too tightly.

"Too...tight...Meena." Ash got out of her mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that." Meena said letting go of the hug.

Grinch got up next to see cindy's friends. He saw Martha and quickly hugged her. Then, he saw Donna.

Grinch immediately hugged donna before she could even say anything. It felt like the world was slowing down. He didn't want to let go of her.

He looked up at Donna "I've missed you." Grinch said as a tear fell down his face.

"I know you did. And i know-" donna was saying, but a loud scream could be heard from behind them.

"Say what you want later. Have I got a story for you." Grinch said as he began to run toward the robot.

Everyone began to run along with him.

Tiberius bursted out of the robot in a wet rage. James lowered the sword he had. "Tiberius, I will give you one last chance, surrender, and we can talk it out." James said

Tiberius turned to everyone else. He turned back to James "No."

"Alright, fine." James said as he everyone began to run at tiberius.

Tiberius then let loose. Tiberius grabbed james by his neck and threw him into a building. He grabbed mavis by her head and threw her near a coffee shop. He grabbed Vlad and hit his back with his knee, he smashed Erica and Johnny's heads together. He roundhouse kick dracula and he grabbed his cape and threw him onto a rooftop. He stopped Gru with his time powers and kicked him in the nuts and unfroze him and Gru ran into Dru. He broke Lucy's leg and kicked her across the street. He grabbed meena by her nose and swung her like a hammer to johnny. He slapped ash across the face. He went to stomp her, but Alex quickly grabbed her. Alex went back to fight, tiberius punched him in the face. He grabbed a piece of debris that Quinton and Evenlyn were using to hit him, and he threw it back at them. Tiberius punched po into the rest of the furious five. He cracked Miguel's arm, and he threw him into a building. Grinch tackled tiberius, but tiberius threw him up in the air and slammed him back on the ground. Donna and Martha went to tackle him, but they both got blasted away. Tiberius shot at the kids, but they all took cover. Everyone but the kids laid on the floor, beaten.

James attempted to get up, but tiberius punched him across the face.

Then, a piece of the robot opened up. A wave of water came outta it along with Cindy and Dennis. Cindy was slightly glowing.

Tiberius studied Cindy for a minute, he knew something that no one else noticed.

He ran toward cindy and grabbed her by the neck.

Immediately, a rainbow with a smidge of white surrounded everybody in the area. Everyone began to get up to see what was happening. It seemed to be that Tiberius was transferring cindy's power to him.

Then, it seemed to be that tiberius was struggling.

Then, the light and whirlwind became brighter. "You want this power, you're gonna get it." Cindy said.

Everyone then realized the plan. A simple overload was enough to defeat Tiberius. James wondered why he didn't thought of this sooner. But then, he realized that there was a chance that Cindy wouldn't come back.

He didn't have time to think when he saw Groopert walking toward cindy and tiberius.

James ran over to get him, but a wave pushed him back and nearly did the same to groopert.

Groopert began to back up as he saw his hand was beginning to disintegrate. "Cindy!" He yelled out.

Cindy turned to groopert and noticed what james also didn't noticed. When she saw groopert, her eyes were beginning to swell.

"You can't control it. If you kill me, you'll kill them all." Tiberius said to cindy. Gorilla johnny began to back up, crane and mantis looked off in fear, margo stood in front of her sisters.

Cindy began to fell tears roll down her furry cheeks. This energy was too strong to be around anyone, to be owned by anyone, so why should it?

Groopert's hand began to go back to normal.

Tiberius simply smiled when he saw that and looked at cindy again. "Your emotions make you weak."

Cindy knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't think about it here, not now. She turned to james, james was getting up from the blast he had. He ripped off some of the mask and she saw apart of his face. She saw one left side with a fragment of thr mask holding onto it, and she saw his mouth and chin. James looked at cindy.

Cindy simply smiled and nodded at james.

"Cindy!" James yelled out as he knew what she was going to do.

"No." Cindy said before she and Tiberius flew up into the air.

"Cindy!" Groopert yelled out.

As they were near outside the atmosphere cindy stopped flying. "You're wrong. My emotions make me strong." Cindy said.

Tiberius smiled as all the energy of the stones went into him. For a spilt moment, he felt more strong than he could've ever been.

From down below, a massive white explosion happened in the sky and everyone covered their eyes. They won.

James let the mask fall off the suit. He looked around. No one made a single movement. Groopert dropped to the ground. Martha walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Dennis, Lucy, and Meena took a seat in exhaustion. Everyone began to help each other. But james just stood there in silence for a moment. He looked at Mavis. He was expecting her to walk up to him and give him a massive slap in the face for endangering her kid, but she didn't do anything. She just sat down next to dennis and johnny as drac and erica were looking at vlad.

James walked up to a piece of debris and took a seat. They won, but at a cost.

"Look!" Agnes yelled out.

James looked up to see cindy falling down from the sky. "Holy Motherfucking ShitBalls." James said before flying up to catch cindy and flying back down.

"Come on Cindy wake up wake up wake up wake up." James said constantly.

Cindy, for a moment said nothing. "If you're gonna ask me to say something, i'll say something." Cindy said

James laughed then hugged cindy as he cried happily. "You scared me real bad out there." James said "in fact you scared all of us." James said continuing.

"I did. But hey, we won." Cindy said.

"True. But, i should've told you this. Don't do anything i would do." James said.

Cindy and James let go of each other and she ran to her friends. She hugged Ozzy, izzy, and Groopert tightly.

"I missed you guys so much." Cindy said

"So did we." Izzy said

"Yeah all we did was play tennis until we got suddenly kidnapped." Groopert said.

Cindy laughed and she high fived them.

Cindy then ran to hug the grinch. Grinch picked her up and hugged her. "Good lord cindy, don't do that again." Grinch said

"I don't think she could. Since she transferred the powers between Tiberius. How did you get him to overload.?"

"Simple, i was able to mix my other Cindy and the stones and me and Dennis were able to jumbled them all together."

"But how?"

"Is it really important talking about now?"

"Well no, but-"

"Exactly." Cindy said before she noticed her mother standing there.

Cindy, without asking any questions, immediately ran over and hugged her mother.

Donna picked her up and hugged her.

"I miss you so much." Cindy said

"I missed you too sweetie, and i'm sorry for all of this, but, i want to know something, what is even happening anymore?" Donna said

"Allow me to explain ma'am. The name's James. James Michael." James said walking up to Donna.

"Donna Lou." Donna said shaking his hand.

"Great to meet you, anyway, so it all started one night when i couldn't get any sleep."

Some Random Amount Of Time Later.

"And now, we're here." James said before taking a sip outta a bottled water. Right now, they were at the moon theater. They were all just sitting back, and having a fun party. He just got done explaining the story to Alex and Donna. He just got done reading this.

"Wow. That got ridiculous." Donna said.

"Pff. Tell me about it." James said while winking at the reader again.

"Who did you wink at?" Donna said

"No need to mention." James said taking another sip.

Donna took a drink of wine. "You know, after all that happened over the week, I think I just realized something."

"What's that?" James said

"Some of us aren't gonna shake this off as easily. I mean, look at Meena, didn't she have a gruesome fight with a gorilla."

"Point, but hopefully, we'll all have each other."

"Yeah maybe, but, where do we go after this? Where do we take the next steps of our lives?"

"We took a pretty big step. I think it's okay to relax."

"But, most people think i'm dead. That's gonna require a step."

"I have an idea." James said

"Is it something crazy that can get us all in trouble?" Alex said

"What else could it be?" James said

Meanwhile, Dennis was hanging out with quinton and Evenlyn's kids, and Cindy and her friends since they were some of the only kids there.

As they were, she noticed Dracula talking with Quinton. Dennis had been thinking about talking about the lying thing, but he couldn't think about anybody.

"I'll be back guys." Dennis said while flying over to Dracula.

Dracula noticed dennis. "Oh hey dennissovich, how are you doing?" Dracula said

"Doing great." Dennis said "say can we talk about something?"

"Sure. Give me a minute Quinton?" Dracula said

"Alright." Quinton said walking away.

"Alright, what do you want?" Dracula said

"Well, okay let's get this over with; I know about Nana's death." Dennis said getting straight to the point.

Dracula looked shocked at dennis. "What?"

"Yeah, i know about the fact that my mom lied to me about nana's death? I understand why, since i'm a kid, and even Grinch and Meena knew this, i know that they knew because i'm a really good hearer, and we don't need to talk about this further." Dennis said going to walk away.

"Dennis wait, take a seat." Dracula said. Dennis and dracula took a seat on boxes. "Look dennis i know you're confused on this, but, it was mainly mavis. Because, well, you're young, and she wanted to have a 'normal' childhood. Even though you're half vampire, which me, johnny, and vlad argued about, and even Ericka did when she found out, and so did most other people. Anyway, just roll along with it until your mother is ready." Dracula said "now go talk with the other kids before Mavis finds out we had this talk."

Dennis chuckled at that. "Alright." Dennis said before flying towards the kids.

Meanwhile, lucy was washing her hands in the bathroom. She was whistling to herself. But then, she felt a strange lump appear in her throat. At first she walked it off, but it felt werider and werider.

She ran to the toilet and vomited out black liquid into the toilet.

Once lucy finished, she flushed the toilet in fear and quickly walked out.

Unaware of lucy, when she walked passed the mirror, a darker version of lucy walked by it.

Lucy exited the bathroom and walked out to find gru. Right now, she didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to spend time with her family.

Meena was walking through the theater by herself when she heard her name being called out.

She turned behind her to see Johnny walking towards her. Meena immediately began to cringe in embarrassment.

"Something wrong?" Johnny said

"No, everything's fine. Just, thinking." Meena said

"Well, i have something to tell you." Johnny said

"So do I." Meena said

They both took a deep breath and began to spit out whatever they were going to say. "I don't think either of us are ready to be a couple." They both said at the same speed at the same time.

They both looked at each other in confusion and they both blushed slightly. "What? You think that too." They both said "well, i thought that maybe, we aren't really the strongest combination for each other, and we should both keep a distance in case either of us find a true love one day. So, are you okay with this? Yes? Stop that! No you stop that! Stop it now!" They both continued to say. They both reached their hands out to cover each other's mouth. Meena covered johnny's and johnny's covered meena's. They both begin to laugh silghty.

"No seriously, are you okay with this, after all you kissed me?" Johnny said

"Well-to-be-honest-i-thought-you-were-gonna-die-okay-bye." Meena said running away.

"Hey!" Johnny said chasing after meena.

Once the party ended, everyone was back at james's house.

They were walking down to the base that james made.

"James, why exactly are we coming back down here?" Dru said

"Because i want to say something." James said as he ripped off a piece of cloth revealing a table with a box with little circular wrists that kinda look like watches.

"What is this?" Edith said.

"Well, you see, while we were in the forest, i was thinking about something. I was thinking that we could all become a little group of heroes, like a form of a police force, saving people, the world, and basic stuff like that, i actually made these cute little watches i while back so in case this actually did happen, we would all keep in touch. But, now realizing this, and what we've been through. I think it's stupid now. You could've all still been at your homes."

"But what about you?" Ericka said

"Well, Alex would go across the multiverse without me tracking him, and the rest of our lives would go back to normal. Meanwhile, i'll still be here, with my mother, alone, but still keeping a positive attitude. So, you can all leave." James said.

For a while, no one moved. No one said or did anything. James couldn't read on their faces what they were thinking. So you could imagine his face when he saw that Mavis was the first one to take out a wristwatch. "Don't think this changes anything." Mavis said to james.

"I look forward to our many arguments." James said sarcastically.

Slowly, everyone else began to take out a watch.

James slowly smiled as he saw his plan for years finally begin to kick in.

"Alright, so, the origin story of this team has ended. This is the beginning of the..." James stopped himself. "Any ideas for a name?" James said noticing that he didn't have an idea.

"You had this much time on your hands and you didn't think of a name?" Izzy said

"I think i did. Let me see." James said as he pulled out a trash can. Scream of pain and fire popped outta it. James shut the can immediately. "I really need to fix the portal to hell thing. Let's just say it's a work in progress."

**THE END**

**Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James**

**Cameron Seely as Cindy Lou Who**

**Kristen Wiig as Lucy**

**Tori Kelly as Meena**

**Benedict Cumberbatch as Grinch and Doctor Strange**

**Asher Bilnkoff as Dennis**

**Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel**

**Lucy Liu as Viper**

**Tom Hiddleston as Tiberius**

**Chris Pratt as Alex**

**Selena Gomez as Mavis**

**Adam Sandler as Dracula**

**Andy Samberg as Johnny**

**Mel Brooks as Vlad**

**Kathryn Hahn as Ericka**

**Jim Gaffigan as Van Helsing**

**Steve Carrell as Gru and Dru**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Margo**

**Dana Edier as Edith**

**Nev Scharrell as Agnes**

**Bills Skarsgard as The Creature**

**Taron Egerton as Johnny (gorilla)**

**Scarlett Johannson as Ash and Evenlyn**

**Beck Bennet as Quinton**

**Reese Witherspoon as Rosita**

**Ben Mendelson as Surge**

**Jack Black as Po**

**Angelina Jolie as Tigress**

**Jackie Chan as Monkey**

**David Cross as Crane**

**Seth Rogen as David and Mantis**

**Rashida Jones as Donna Lou**

**Amy Adams as Martha May**

**Tristan O'Hare as Groopert**

**Scarlett Estevez as Izzy**

**Sam Lavagino as Ozzy**

**Tom Hardy as Lou**

**Kelly Marie Tran as Silena**

**Oscar Isaac as Adam**

**Gemma Chan as Beth**

**And Ryan Potter as Tyler**

**The Cinematic Universe Channel Presents**

**THE TEAM**

**POST CREDIT SCENE FOR SOME REASON!**

Cindy and James are at a fast food place in Whoville. James is taking a bite outta the food.

"Man, i didn't expect the food to be this good." James said

"I know, i mean despite the fact that it's not healthy for you." cindy said

"You're aware of that, i didn't expect you to be that smart."

"Hey cindy!"

Cindy yelled to see Axl standing by her. "Axl?"

"Yeah, it's me." Axl said

"Where've you been this whole time?" Cindy said

"I was at a vacation house for most of February, remember?"

Cindy looked at James, james shrugged.

"Who's this?" Axl said

"Nice to meet you Axl, i'm james michael. Cindy and I have a story for you."

**Oh yeah and Ramone Hamilton as Axl, almost forgot.**

**We are finally done with this story! Whew! God, i finally did it! Hopefully now, we can move ahead to future projects. And also, this certainly isn't the last time we're seeing James in a story. Keep your eyes peeled or checked my profile page every once in a while, or follow me, for any other stories. Review said story for me.**

**Have a fantastic night**


	16. The Team 2

**Hey Everybody, now I have some greats news for you people. I am offically working on a sequel for The Team! I don't want to get into the plot details just yet but I can say this, I plan to release it in either May or June. The story's not going to be what you expect by the way, I plan some crazy things to happen. Anyway, so, that's all for now. Have a nice day.**


	17. Team 2 Is Finished

**Hey people, I don't know if you guys know this, but The Team 2 is finished and out there for you guys to see. Again, I don't know if you know this, but I don't want to sound like a jerk just trying to promote my story, I just wanted to spread the word and if you liked this story, you'll probably like this one.**

**That is all.**


End file.
